Runaway
by matsuky1407
Summary: She looked very beautiful and elegant in her wedding gown but her heart and mind were in conflict. TYL TsunaxHaruxHibari
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 - Waking Up from a Blissful Dream To Face the Painful Reality**_

* * *

"Are you really sure about this, Tsuna?"

"About what?"

"Marrying Haru?"

"What kind of question is that, Reborn? Of course, I am."

"Three years ago, didn't you decide to date Haru only because you didn't want Kyoko to be further involved in the dangerous world of the Mafia? You reckoned that if Kyoko becomes your wife, her life will surely be jeopardized. You gave up on her in order to keep her out of this perilous environment. That's how much you wanted to protect Kyoko."

"Reborn, why are you bringing that up this time?" The Vongola boss sighed. " It's true that all I can ever think of back then is to avoid putting Kyoko-chan's life at risk. She'd been kidnapped and almost killed because of me before. The only thing I ever wanted is for her to live a happy and secured life even if it means I can't be by her side. In any case, I can't see the point of talking about this now. I already have Haru. She truly loves me, and she has been there for me all this time."

"So you're really marrying Haru, I see. I've always thought she fits to be your wife better than Kyoko, anyway."

"Reborn, it's still hard to catch what you're trying to say even until now."

_._

_._

_._

_What was that?_

A certain petite, brown-haired woman was frozen, standing outside the Vongola Decimo's office. She only wanted to have a last kiss with her boyfriend before they officially get married the next day but she heard something she shouldn't have.

She took a step back and retreated palely to her room. She was trying so hard to pretend that she didn't hear anything. Everything has been working perfectly and smoothly. Of all times, she can't be bothered by that now.

* * *

.

.

.

Haru laid on her bed, hugging her lion stuffed toy.

_'So Tsuna is marrying me not because he loves me but since he wants to protect Kyoko, huh? I wonder why l am not surprised? Like I knew this was coming sooner or later.'_

She chuckled bitterly.

_'Ah, that's right._ _Haru has always known that Tsuna liked Kyoko ever since we were in middle school._ _It's really strange that he had suddenly asked me out three years ago._ _I just set that thought aside because I've always been waiting for that time to come – that Tsuna will look at me. And when he did at last, I convinced myself that maybe he had finally realized that I am the one for him.'_

She gripped the stuffed toy tighter, and the tears she's been trying to hold back trickled down her face.

_'But, it's very clear now._ _Haru has just heard the truth straight from Tsuna's mouth._ _He only dated me in order to keep Kyoko safe._ _I had a feeling that it was the case all along but it still hurts to hear it out loud._ _So those three years we've been together was just a lie?_ _All this time, he might have never really loved me._ _Even if I was the one who was always beside him, he might have never really seen me because in his mind and heart, it has always been Kyoko.'_

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off when she felt the bed sinking behind her and an arm wrapping around her waist.

"Hahi! Tsuna?" She buried her face on the stuff toy so he wouldn't notice the drops of clear salty liquid seeping from her eyes.

"Haru, are you crying?"

"Of course not."

"Yes, you are. Don't lie to me." He turned her around so they'd be lying down face to face. "Is there anything wrong?"

She smiled warmly at him, "No, nothing is wrong. It's tears of happiness, Tsuna. Haru is just overjoyed that tomorrow is finally the day of our wedding."

"Haru." He cupped her cheek and wiped the tears on her face with his thumb.

She rested her palm over his hand that was touching against her cheek, "You know, it's my dream to be your wife ever since, Tsuna. I couldn't believe that after 10 years, it will actually be fulfilled. At long last, the moment Haru has been waiting for her whole life is just a night away."

He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for keeping up with me until this day, Haru. I'm really lucky to have you. Tomorrow, I'll be there waiting for you at the end of the aisle. But for now, have a good night sleep."

She nodded and stared intently at his brown orbs, "Tsuna, I love you."

He leaned in closer and gave her a peck on the lips, "Me too."

The Vongola boss stood up and pulled the blanket over her soon-to-be-wife's chest. Before he left her fiancée's chamber, he gazed at her sleeping face and kissed her on the forehead one last time.

.

.

.

When Haru heard the door close, she opened her eyes once again.

_'Me too, huh?_ _Haru is really stupid._ _Why did I only realize it now that he never told me 'I love you'?_ _It's always 'me too', 'thank you for loving me' or something along those lines but never those 3 words.'_

Haru wanted to take a good rest. She needed to look her best for tomorrow but Tsuna and Reborn's conversation kept ringing in her mind.

* * *

**-Wedding Day-**

* * *

**-At the dressing room-**

Haru was staring at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a very sophisticated and well-designed wedding gown. Her hair was done with a simple and elegant updo. She looked like a very beautiful and lovely bride but her heart and mind were in conflict.

_'This is what Haru has always wanted._

_I can't throw everything away now, can I?_

_I just have to go through with the wedding ceremony and I'll officially be Tsuna's wife._

_But. . ._

_I never wanted it to be this way._ _This is wrong!_

_I can't pretend that it never happened and go on with this lie forever._

_I can't push through with this, not with what I've heard last night!'_

.

.

.

A few minutes later, the bridesmaid went inside the room, "Haru-chan~! Here is your veil. Let's put it on you."

Kyoko looked around the room but saw no sign of her. "Haru-chan?"

She called out her name several times but got no response. "Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Haru-chan!"

Hearing the orange haired girl's calls, Bianchi went inside the dressing room to check what was going on, "What is the problem, Kyoko?"

"Did you see Haru-chan? I just went out of the room to get her veil but when I got back, she's gone."

* * *

**-At the Church-**

"That stupid woman! What does she think she is doing making Juudaime wait. She's almost an hour late."

Ring! Ring!

Hayato angrily picked up his phone, "Aneki! Why the hell aren't you here yet? The guests are waiting. What is taking that stupid woman so long to get here?"

"Hayato, we got a problem."

"Haaaaahh?! Seriously, what kind of trouble did that woman's stupidity cause this time?"

"Listen, Hayato. Haru is missing."

"Eh?" The Smoking Bomb's emerald eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean she's missing? Did she get kidnapped or what?"

"No. She ran away and left a note on her dresser. It only says 'I'm sorry, Tsuna.' That's all."

Hayato couldn't believe what he just heard. The shock made him drop his phone on the ground.

From the Cathedral's enormous doors, the right hand man stared worryingly at his boss who was waiting patiently at the altar. The silver haired man became very anxious and tense. He didn't know how he was going to deliver and explain the bad news.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know what has gotten to me and I wrote this. I think I'm just in drama mode again. Waaaah! I really want Haru for Tsuna so bad! T.T**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 -** **Letting Go of the Only Thing that was Supposed to Make You Happy**_

* * *

The silver haired man can hear all the murmuring and buzzing sounds that the guests were making. They were obviously inquisitive and probing how strange it was that the bride still hasn't arrived. He mustered up all his courage to pass through the cathedral doors, and as soon as he stepped his foot inside, all eyes were set on him. Thunderous silence shook the room and this made his footsteps the only audible sound.

Even if Hayato upheld a calm and composed demeanor, the Vongola Decimo could tell through his blazing emerald eyes that he's carrying something weighty on his back. As he stood placidly in front of his boss, the right-hand man could still feel the heavy stares that never budged from the moment he entered the church. Though it was painful for him to say it, Hayato whispered remorsefully in his ear, "I am very sorry to say this, Juudaime, but Haru is not coming."

When Hayato pulled away, Tsuna tapped him on his shoulder to assure him that he was alright. However, his cold and shaking hand gave away that he was actually dying inside. He really wanted to scream and lose out of control right there but he held himself together.

Like a mature and grown up man, Tsuna took the responsibility of letting the guests know what happened even if his right-hand man insisted to do that job. "I am terribly sorry for inconveniencing everyone but I'm afraid the wedding will no longer take place. I deeply apologize as I know that despite of your busy schedules, you've went out of your way to attend this event. You are still invited to the reception though, as dinner will be served there. Again, I am very sorry."

When he finished his sentence, a loud noise broke out from the audience. They had different reactions such as disappointment, pity and empathy but he couldn't care less anymore. All he wanted was to get out of there, find her and ask her why. He couldn't fathom what could've gone wrong. He refused to accept it. He could not believe that this was really happening.

Tsuna drove right away to his mansion and slammed its door open. He furiously called out her name only to be received by Bianchi's and Kyoko's sorrowful faces.

The pink haired woman handed him the note that Haru had left but he only torn it to pieces. Even if they told him she was gone, he still stubbornly searched for her in every room only to disappoint himself further. The two ladies tried to calm him down but failed.

He drove off again, going to places where he thought Haru might be. She couldn't have gotten so far away because an hour hasn't passed yet since he heard the bad news. But even if he had looked for her all day and night, he was still not able to find her.

That evening, Tsuna locked himself in his room and drowned himself in alcohol. His family and friends were all gathered in the estate but he refused to see anyone of them. He didn't need somebody to comfort him because tomorrow, he can use his power as the Vongola boss to find her. He just wanted to be alone for now and ponder why she did that to him.

_She said it was her dream to be his wife, right? Then why did she run away? Why did she disappear and left without trace?_

* * *

"_Thank goodness we made it just in time before the cake shop closes. There are no customers anymore but isn't that great, Tsuna? We have the restaurant to ourselves. Wow Pretty! So many rose petals scattered on the floor and heart-shaped embellishments hanging on the wall and ceiling. Isn't this romantic? Classical background music and there are also lighted candles everywhere. It is just the first week of January. I didn't know they decorate this early for Valentines. Huh? There is only one table and two chairs, maybe they are almost done cleaning and was about to close. How about we just take out a cake and eat it somewhere else?"_

"_That's not it." The man in black tuxedo shook his head and sighed. "Look. The table is well-set and prepared. Isn't it a waste if no customer is going to take it up?"_

_He pulled out the chair and made the woman in black halter dress sit down._

_A waiter poured some wine for them and served strawberry shortcake._

"_Wow~! It's Haru's favorite but it's a waste to eat it. I don't want to ruin its heart-shaped design."_

"_Eh? What are you saying?" The spiky haired boy panicked faintly. "You should eat it."_

"_Tsuna, do you know? This is the 31st time that you've joined me on Haru's appreciation day since we became a couple."_

"_You were counting it?"_

"_Of course! That means we've been in a relationship for 2 years and 7 months now. Anyway, I really thought that you might not be able to come this time. I am very glad that you made it tonight because you've actually never missed Haru's appreciation day even once despite of your hectic life as a mafia boss."_

"_Well, it's the least I could do. Though we see each other every day in the Vongola mansion, we never really have time to go on dates. I'm sorry if I can only take you out just once or twice in a month, Haru."_

"_It's okay. Haru understands that you are very busy."_

"_You've always been understanding and supportive all throughout these years. Thank you, Haru."_

"_Naturally. Haru is your girlfriend desu. On another topic, every time we eat in this pâtisserie, it always feels like you are going to propose to me." The Vongola boss choked. "You know, just like in romantic movies and novels, the leading man hides the engagement ring inside the cake."_

"_Are you dropping hints that you already want me to ask your hand for marriage?"_

"_N-no, I-I was just sharing my thoughts. Why are you making it sound that Haru is desperate? Tsuna, you meanie! Besides, we are still very young."_

"_What do you mean by that? Don't tell me you're still waiting for another man to come into your life?" Tsuna said jokingly._

"_That's not it. What I'm saying is that Haru is not in a hurry so we could take things slowly." She crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. "Just so you know, I've waited for you for a decade now, Sawada Tsunayoshi, so I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. But don't make Haru wait too long because I want to be still young and pretty on my wedding! Also, keep this mind. Ever since you saved me from drowning in that river, I've always known that you're the person I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with. I'm pretty sure that my old self has told you that billions of times when we were still teenagers."_

_She pouted her lips and furrowed her eyebrows. "Seriously, Tsuna, you are unfair! Making Haru say embarrassing things like these." The reddened face woman mumbled like a kid._

"_Eh? You're the one who is making me feel embarrassed, you know." The slightly blushing man muttered as he felt his heart thumping fast. "However, I really appreciate your feelings that I don't even know how to express how grateful I am to have you, Haru. Anyway, how can you be embarrassed? Looking back on those days, weren't you very explicit and straightforward in proclaiming that you are going to be my future wife?" He said teasingly. _

"_Hahi! T-that's o-only b-because Haru was still very young and naive back then. Don't make me remember!"_

_A smile curved its way to his lips as he obviously enjoys seeing her flustered. "But…the way you are now, you really look cute, acting all shy and feminine, Haru." _

_That made her blush madly. She felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest. He doesn't normally compliment or tell her that she's cute but when he does, he always catches her off guard._

_To avert her gaze, the blushing woman resumed to eating her favorite strawberry cheesecake when unexpectedly, she felt something hard in her mouth. She took it out and just like what she's always been dreaming of, a diamond ring was found resting on her palms. She was rendered speechless, and tears suddenly trickled down from her chocolate brown eyes._

"_Waah Haru, you are crying already. I still haven't gone down on my knees to propose yet."_

"_But what I can do? I just can't stop my tears from overflowing. Hurry up and say it already then."_

"_You're really upfront, aren't you?" The Vongola Decimo stood up from his seat and walked towards her._

_He took the circular object from her hands then right on her side, he knelt on one knee. He gently grabbed her fingers with his left hand and he held out the ring between his thumb and index finger with his right hand._

_Then, he finally asked her, "Miura Haru, will you marry me?"_

* * *

Haru woke up with tears seeping down from the corner of her eyes. It was the most blissful memory she ever had yet it was painful for her to remember. She thought it was nice looking back at the joyful moments they shared together but it crushes her heart thinking that they were all just _fake_. However, she can never deny that those three years were the happiest times of her life. She was close to having her fairytale ending but she squandered everything and ran away from it. She had him once and that was enough. She can't be selfish and keep him to herself forever. She really wanted to be happy with him but more than anything, she puts his happiness before hers. She deemed that she's just a filler in his life. She's not the one who can truly make him happy. Though it's agonizing for her, she has to allow him to chase his happiness that goes by the name of Sasagawa Kyoko. And that is why she decided she has to let him go.

"So you're awake. Do you want anything to eat?" A familiar emotionless voice made the brown-haired woman sat up, and a black haired man holding a cup of coffee greeted her.

"No, thank you. I don't have appetite at all." She smiled weakly at the man in black and purple yukata. "You know, this may sound weird but it's kind of pleasant to hear you ask that. You've become a little bit nicer or should I say normal over the years."

"So asking if someone is hungry is an improvement for me, huh? You're really interesting. By the way, I can see them."

She looked down and saw that her breasts are almost on the threshold of slipping out of the yukata she's wearing.

"Hahi!" She went red on the face, and she immediately pulled up the blanket to cover her chest.

They didn't say anything for a moment but not long after, she broke the awkward silence.

"Aren't you going to ask why Haru had run away?"

"I'm not really interested but I find your action amusing though."

"That doesn't really lift up my spirit, you know. But anyway, thank you for letting me spend the night here, Hibari-kun."

"Hn. So what are you going to do now?"

"I still don't know, actually. Can you let me stay here until I figure out?"

Hibari's quarter was the best place for her to hide after all. No one would suspect and look for her there.

"A freeloader basically?"

"Well, Haru can help in house cleaning, doing laundry and cooking meals, you know."

"So you're demoting yourself into a maid, huh?"

"Hahi! That's rude, Hibari-kun. You didn't change at all. You are still so cold." She protested but she actually caught what he was getting at.

He was indirectly telling her that she cannot lie around and just sulk in a corner.

She also cannot hide and run away from Tsuna forever.

After what she did, she definitely owes him an explanation.

"Hn. Do whatever you like."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews and all! It really made me happy and motivated. But to tell you the truth, I just randomly wrote ch.1 to vent out my frustrations for TsunaxHaru. I really wanted them to get together in KHR but too much TsunaxKyoko moments. Why? T.T Anyway as I was saying, I am very sorry if this chapter disappointed you and didn't meet your expectation because I honestly don't know exactly where this story is headed. Anyhow, thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 - Kisses Don't Always Mean A Thing_**

* * *

"What do you mean you cannot find her?!" The Vongola Decimo shouted angrily at his underlings as he slammed his fist down on his desk."Don't tell me you did everything to track her down when you haven't even gotten the slightest information that could lead to her whereabouts! Now get out of my sight and don't come back here empty-handed!"

Tsuna leaned back in his chair and lost himself in deep thoughts.

It's already been two weeks since Haru went missing. She didn't bring anything with her when she left. She couldn't have gone overseas because her passport was still there. She even left all her bankbooks, credit cards and debit cards. How could she have gotten away and survived with nothing? That was impossible! His hyper intuition was telling him that she was just somewhere close. He could understand if she was just really good at hiding from him. But if by any chance, anything bad happened to her, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

* * *

On the same day, Yamamoto and Gokudera were walking down the street when all of a sudden, the storm guardian's attention was caught by a woman wearing shades with her hair wrapped in a scarf.

"That stupid woman!"

"Wait, Gokudera."

The silvered man immediately ran towards her and aggressively pulled her arms. He forcefully took off her shades and scarf. He was not mistaken because behind the mask was the woman they have been looking for. There was fear, shock and panic written all over her face.

"Bitch, how can you do that to Juudaime?" He gripped her upper arms tightly and yelled ferociously at her. "Why didn't you show up in your wedding? How can you put Juudaime in such a shameful situation? In front of all Vongola's associates, subordinates and followers, he was disgraced by an imbecile woman like you! Why did you leave him? What did he do to deserve that? Why? Answer me!"

She put her head down. She couldn't look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I don't need your apology, idiot woman! What you did was unforgivable!"

"Calm down, Gokudera!" The rain guardian grabbed his arms, trying to pull him away.

"Let go of me, Yamamoto!" He fluctuated his arms violently to free himself from his grasp. "I should've kept Juudaime from this wench if only I knew that she was just going to hurt and humiliate him. The biggest mistake I ever did was to accept this whore as Juudaime's woman. I don't know why he suddenly went for you three years ago but fuck it! You are no better than Sasagawa after all, you bitch!"

"Cut it out, Gokudera! You are in no position to badmouth Haru, and Tsuna wouldn't like it either."

"Tch. Damn it." The storm guardian lit a cigarette as he walked away to cool off his head.

"Haru, you seriously got some explaining to do. I don't know what happened but I'm sure you have your reasons. Even if you resist, I have to take you to Tsuna."

* * *

"_Isn't that enough for today, Tsuna? It's 2 o'clock in the morning already. You shouldn't overwork yourself."_

"_But I have to finish this by morning. You don't have to worry about me. Get back to your room and sleep."_

"_How can I? I'm concerned about your health, of course. You can get sick from what you're doing."_

"_I understand but I'm almost done. I just need a little more time, okay?"_

_With both hands placed on either side of her waist, she stood in between him and his office table, separating him from his paperwork. "No! Haru won't let you abuse your body like that."_

"_Haru, not now please?" His eyes were calm but his tone was serious._

"_Okay, I won't insist anymore but you should at least take a break." Her doe-like eyes, brimming with persistence, locked with his brown orbs. They told him she won't surrender until he gives in to her plead._

"_Alright, I get it already. It won't hurt to rest even for just 10 minutes."_

_Her rigidness loosened up and was replaced by a relaxed expression. "Do you want anything? Coffee? Tea? or maybe…" She placed her mouth right next to his ear and whispered playfully, "Is it me that you want, Tsu-na-yo-shi-kun~."_

"_H-haru." A blush crept over his face. Her words made him fire up and seeing her cleavage through her thin clothing didn't help at all._

"_Oh my, what were you thinking, Tsuna?" She pulled away and pinched his nose. "You naughty boy, I mean massage. Haru will massage your shoulders for you."_

"_No, thank you." He was obviously irked that she was getting the upper hand._

_Haru sat on his desk with her leg crossed over the other._

_Tsuna's face turned red because aside from the fact that her creamy slender legs are pointing right at him, he also caught a glimpse of her lacey underwear even if it was just for a split second. _

"_Ne, Tsuna, Haru can tell what is going through your head right now." _

"_Eh? What are you talking about?"_

"_In your mind, you are probably thinking. Haru always looked so lovely in my eyes but I've never seen her this beautiful before."_

"_Ha?" He gaped slightly, knowing his girlfriend was wandering off again in her own little world of fantasies._

"_I can see the stars twinkling in her hazel eyes as the moonlight illuminated her milky skin. Right before my eyes, her willowy body is entrapped in a lavender satin night gown. Her beauty is so hypnotizing and compelling. I just can't help but be mesmerized."_

"_Hold it right there. I think you've been reading too much romance novels, Haru. And the how can the moon cast light on your skin when it's bright inside the room?"_

"_Hahi! So you're contradicting it? Are saying you don't think the same way at all? Tsunayoshi, you are horrible!" She crossed her arms and looked away. _

"_Eh? I'm not say-"_

"_Hmpf!"_

_And there she goes again, wanted to be chased but he doesn't find it annoying at all. In fact, he never gets tired of playing her game._

_He stood up and planted a kiss on her cheek. This made her eyelids flicker. "W-what d-do you think you're doing? I am mad at yo-"_

_He pressed his lips against hers, and bright red flush covered her face. She tried to push his chest away but his hands made their way to the back of her head, tangling with her hair, pulling her closer. He slowly started to give her soft, gentle kisses, making her feel like she's walking on air._

"_D-don't. I-I'm really angry, Tsuna. Sto-"_

_He smoothly pursed her lower lips and pulled her into a lip-lock. She felt her heart racing and her mind going blank. She can no longer resist the intoxicating sensation of his soft lips crushing against hers. She kissed him back passionately as she ran her fingers through his spiky hair. He was standing in between her legs with his hands on her waist, dragging her closer. The warm feeling of his body rubbing against her tiny frame and his hot breath coming in and out of her mouth felt so good, she never wanted it to end. They kissed until they had to pull away to catch their breath._

"_T-that's cheap, Tsuna! Kissing me all of a sudden. You just made me even more upset."_

_He nibbled teasingly on her ear. "Really? I think otherwise."_

"_Hahi! Don't think you can-"_

_He cut her off once again by pulling her into a deep kiss. He was more aggressive this time and she liked it better that way. The way he forcefully puckered his lips with hers made her feel that he can't get enough of her. He ran the tip of his tongue on her bottom lip making her lips part wide. He slid his tongue inside her mouth, and their tongues danced together. He lifted her up and carried her in bridal style to the bedroom._

_He lied her down on the bed and continued to kiss her passionately, as he crawled on top of her. It was the first time they've gotten this intimate, and it made her body feel hot and tense. Surprisingly, she felt his hand running down her legs reaching for something below. His kisses started to slow down and become gentle. Then finally, he pulled away._

_She opened her eyes and much to her dismay, she saw him pulling the pink blanket over her shoulders._

"_You have a look of disappointment on your face, Haru. Were you expecting something else?"_

"_Hahi! O-of c-course n-not!" She yelped embarrassingly. "Just hurry up and get out. You still have an unfinished business, right?"_

_She turned her back on him and pulled the blanket over her head._

_He proceeded to leave her room but before he closed the door, he muttered, "Never get out of your room when you're dressed like that, Haru. I don't like the idea of someone else seeing you in that."_

"_Baka Tsuna."_

* * *

Vongola Decimo found himself dozing off at work again. Just sitting there in his office only reminded him of her. He couldn't focus on anything even if he tried. Thoughts of her kept flooding in his mind. He missed her so much it hurt. He didn't want to open his eyes anymore because it's only when he reminisces about the past that he could see her. Her chocolate brown eyes, her bright smile, her puffed cheeks, her furrowed eyes brows, her creamy skin and her luscious lips even her hahi's. He missed them all. He let the tears he's been holding back roll down from his eyes when suddenly he felt a smooth hand caressing his face.

"Tsu-kun."

He opened his eyes only to see the angelic faced girl wearing a sorrowful expression. "Kyoko-chan?"

"Tsu-kun, you're crying." She brushed her fingers over his cheek, wiping the clear salty liquid.

He caught her wrist to stop her movement. "I'm okay, Kyoko-chan. I just-"

She placed her index finger on his lips. _What was she doing? _She cupped his face and started to plant feather kisses on his eyes.

"Kyoko-chan!" He gripped her shoulders but she continued kissing him anyway. She kissed his left cheek then his right. His mind was telling him to push her away but his body won't move. How can he push away such an innocent, pure girl like her? Is that really the reason or was it just an excuse? Deep down inside, maybe he actually wanted where this was going. She used to be his sunshine after all. He's so confused he didn't want to think anymore.

.

.

.

'_I see. There's no need to talk things over._ _By just letting them be, things will eventually fall into place.'_

A certain brown haired woman thought as tears streamed down her face. Through the open door, she watched the man she loves and her best friend kissing in the very place where she and Tsuna shared their most passionate kiss. Her heart cringed in an unbearable pain. How could he cheat on her? How could Kyoko betray her? But no, it's not cheating and betrayal. He was no longer hers the moment she ditched their wedding. Even if only two weeks has passed and they were already at it, she has no right to complain. She was the one who left him after all. Besides, didn't she run away so they could let them be together? Yet, the pain was killing her. She can no longer stand it that she just wanted to vanish into thin air. She took a step backward and turned away to escape but she bumped into Yamamoto.

"What is the problem?" The rain guardian peeked through the open door, and his eyes widened in shock. He stared intently at Haru's eyes with guilt and apprehension. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, he uttered, "Just this once, I'll let you go, Haru."

"Thank you, Takeshi-kun."

* * *

"So you came back, huh? I was assuming they already found you since you're late." Haru ran into Hibari at the doorway.

"Of course they didn't. My disguise was perfect." She plastered a fake grin on her face.

"Hn. You're really no good in lying."

"Hahi! What are you talking about?"

He stared keenly at her swollen eyes. "What happened with you today?"

"Nothing. I was just caught up with something along the way."

"So you plan to keep up with that lie, huh? Not that I care. It's not my concern anyway." He walked past her.

"You're heading out again at this hour of the night?"

"Hn, patrolling."

"I see. Hibari-kun is hunting for someone he can bite to death."

Haru giggled and she received a menacing look from the cloud guardian.

.

.

.

"Ne, can I come with you? It's kind of lonely here."

She didn't want to be left alone because she knew it will only make her remember. She already cried too much when she was on her way back to Hibari's quarter. She refused to deal with the pain again anytime soon.

Hibari detected a trace of sadness in her tone. He stared at her momentarily before he replied, "As long as you don't interrupt in my duty then fine."

"Haru promises she won't!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Tsuna's office...

Kyoko stopped when she realized what she was doing. She stared shamefully at the man who has his head down with his bangs covering his face. "I'm sorry, Tsu-kun. I didn't mean to. I…"

She was out of words. There was no excuse for what she did. She slowly walked backwards with her hands covering her mouth then she ran off.

Why did she do that? Why wasn't she able to keep herself from doing what she shouldn't have? It broke her heart to see him shed tears but that cannot justify her action. However, what hurt her most was the fact that even if she was throwing him kisses, he didn't respond at all. He was just still and unmoving.

_Why?_

_Why didn't he kiss her back?_

* * *

**A/N: I think my writing is really bad this time. Sorry. It was rushed because I was so lazy. I also hope you didn't mind that there is a flashback again because I want to write tsunaharu moments even if it's out of place. Gaaah! I love this couple so much that my fantasies of them are getting out of hand. nyahaha! Anyway, I can never tolerate to see kyoko and tsuna kissing but i ended up writing that scene. Why must I torture myself? I hope it never happens. T.T**

**Thank you so much for all the support! You don't know how much it makes me happy :D Especially the reviews, they make me feel warm inside.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm very sorry for not updating for over two months now. I've been busy ever since the fall semester started and I didn't know what to write about. T.T However, because of the reviews, favorites and follows, I was really motivated to continue this story. Thank you so much! And again, sorry for the long wait.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

* * *

It was past midnight, and two figures were walking down the dark and empty streets of Namimori. There were no cars or people passing by, and the lights were out in every house. The area was pitch-black except for the lights exuding from the lamp posts scattered along the road. The breeze was chilling, and the smell of night air engulfed the neighborhood. It would've been a soundless and peaceful night if it wasn't for a certain blabbermouthed woman.

"Don't you ever stop talking?" The dark haired man said with his voice as cold as the night breeze.

"But it's so quiet desu. The silence is deafening. Besides, Hibari-kun, that's not how you treat a person who is nice enough to accompany you." Haru puffed her cheeks.

"Your company is unnecessary. I'm patrolling to maintain the peace and order in Namimori but you're the very person disrupting it. I'll bite you death."

"Hahi!" Haru scooted down the road, pretending to be afraid of him, "Forgive me. Please don't bite Haru to death." She looked back and grinned playfully at him.

When the bubbly woman turned into the corner, she stumbled upon a couple kissing and dry humping under a dim streetlight. She stiffened for a moment as an unpleasant memory flashed in her mind. She shook her head and took a deep breath. Then she shouted, "You two, stop what you are doing right now."

The couple let go of each other and eyed the nuisance.

"Mind your own business, bitch." The gangster-looking guy sneered back.

"Don't you have shame doing that in public?"

"Who cares? We'll do it anytime and anywhere we want. Are you jealous? You're free to join us."

Haru's blood started to boil. First, he called her a bitch and now, he's mocking her. But still, she kept her cool,"If you want to make out then get a room."

"Tch." The insolent man walked towards Haru and grabbed her wrist, "Annoying bitch, what the fucking hell is your pro-"

In a swift movement, the irritated brown haired woman groped his hand and twisted it. Then she coiled his arm behind his back and slammed his body to the wall. "I was just telling you to stop doing such indecent behavior in public. Is it that difficult to understand?"

"I get it already. Please let go of me." The man said in defeat.

…

"You two, what do you think you're doing outside in the middle of the night?"

The young couple kissing in the playground jumped in surprise. Caught in the act, the teens were too embarrassed to utter a word.

"And you, young lady, do you know what time is it and you're still out in this hour of the night? Hurry up and go home."

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" The two apologized shamefully as they hurriedly ran back to their homes.

…

"Geez. Highschool students these days. What do they think they're doing in the playground? I didn't even get to have my first kiss during my high school days." The brown-haired woman hissed.

"Do these osculating mongrels bother you that much?" Hibari noticed the change of her mood.

Not so long ago, she was trying so hard to act cheerful but after the encounter with the thug, she suddenly became serious and irritated.

"Hahi! What are you saying? I'm just helping you with your patrolling duties. I'm not targeting people in particular."

"Hn. It seems you're playing as a major cock-block only to these pairs of ludicrous herbivores."

Haru suddenly got flustered,"O-of c-course not! I-it's c-coincidental. Anyway, you're one to talk. At least I'm not like you…" She turned her voice down as she mumbles to herself, "a major cock-block to everything."

"What did you say?" The cloud guardian threw her a menacing look.

"N-nandemonai desu. I'm just kidding."

* * *

_"Ano...K-kyoko-chan, a-are you free tonight? I'd like to invite you to dinner. A-actually, there's something I have to tell you. B-but if you are busy then-"_

_"Sure, let's eat dinner together. I'm not busy at all."_

_"Really? Then, I'd come and pick you up at 7pm."_

_"Alright. See you later, Tsu-kun."_

_After putting the phone down, Kyoko cupped her cheeks as she felt blood rushing to her face. She could feel her heart pounding really fast. She has been waiting for this moment to come and finally, she can see it coming. It was during their high school days when Kyoko realized that she's in love with Tsuna. However, even if she wanted to tell him that, she couldn't. That's because her best friend loved him first. She didn't want to betray and hurt Haru so she decided to wait until Tsuna tells her how he feels. _

_She waited for a long time._

_But  
_

_._

_._

_._

_ It never happened._

_On the same day Tsuna was about to confess to her, she was kidnapped. Tsuna came to rescue her but he was too late. Though he managed to save her, the damage done to her was far too great. She was almost dead. Her body was covered with cuts and wounds. Her bones were broken and she lost a great amount of blood. Kyoko has recovered and was sent out of the hospital after four months._

_"Kyoko-chan, I'm really sorry for what happened. It's all my fault. I-"_

_"I told you to forget about it, Tsu-kun. You've been apologizing to me each day. I'm okay now. It's all in the past."_

_"But it's all because of my weakness and incapability. I'm really sorry, Kyoko-chan. I will do everything I can to become stronger and wiser. I promise you I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I will protect you even if it costs me my life so-"_

_"Sorry, Tsu-kun, but I-  
_

_._

_._

_._

_. . .I don't want to be involved with you any longer." Her head was facing down and her bangs were covering her face.  
_

_Tsuna opened his mouth to say something but no words would come out.  
_

_"Goodbye." She turned away and left him standing there, dumbfounded.  
_

_After that, Kyoko left to study abroad. She went away to forget the tragic incident and start a new life. She likes Tsuna but this is not the kind of life she wanted to live. She was traumatized. She refused to experience the same pain ever again. She didn't want to live in fear. She was kidnapped many times before and it was all because she was related to him. She cursed the mafia. Just thinking about it makes her spine chill and her blood curdle._

_However, turning away from him was the biggest mistake she ever made in her life, and she regretted it. She was afraid. She cared about her life more. She didn't want to worry every single day of her life that something bad could happen to her. But after being away for a year, she realized that the most terrifying thing is __for her _to live a life apart from him. _She was only filled with loneliness without him by her side. _Her heart was crying out, telling her she really wanted to be with him. So she came back to ask for forgiveness and to make things right.

_But, it was already too late.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_She went back only to see Tsuna and Haru as a couple. There was nothing for her to do but to accept and be happy for them. She knew her best friend loved him from the very start so Haru deserves him more than she does. And since it's Haru, she was relieved that she will never hurt him. That's why she finally gave up and went back to America._

* * *

Kyoko was lying on her bed, recalling the phone call she had with Tsuna four years ago. She really wanted to know and hear what he was about to say 'that' night. She thought maybe if she wasn't kidnapped and the dinner pushed through that time, things would have ended differently. But there's no use thinking about what could've been. What matters is now.

Kyoko contemplated about her action this morning. She kissed Tsuna without even thinking. She has done it because she only wanted to ease his pain even just a little. She wanted to let him know that she's there. That if he'd let her, she would take care of him which Haru failed to do.

_'I thought Haru would never hurt you but I was wrong…_

_She left you. She hurt you. She made you cry._

_I trusted that she'll never leave your side and won't ever inflict you pain. But she did._

_Maybe it's selfish of me but I was selfless for three years now._

_Even if it is wrong, I don't want to lose. Not to her. Not when an opportunity like this comes._

_I was given a second chance. This time, I'd do my best to make things right.'_

* * *

From around the corner, loud music and chattering voices can be heard. When Haru went towards the source of lively and vivacious sounds, she came across bars and clubs. Bright lights illuminated the faces of hot men in dazzling outfits and sexy women wearing fashionable clothes and heels. The smell of alcohol and cigarette was circulating in the air.

"Ne, Hibari-kun, since we're already in the nightlife district, let's drink."

"I don't drink. And you know I dislike crowding."

"Boring!" The woman with doe-like eyes complained. "C'mon. Just this once, ne?"

"No."

Hibari turned the opposite direction but before he could walk away, Haru instantly grabbed his hand. There was no way she was going to give up that easily, not when this is exactly what she needed now that she's hurting. He didn't know what has gotten to him that the sudden contact left him unmoving, and he found himself being dragged inside a pub.

[Inside the pub…]

"Huh? Why are the people leaving?" Haru pouted her lips.

It was pretty obvious why. Just the presence of the head disciplinary prefect sent chills to their spines.

The two sat by the bar, and Haru ordered a bottle of vodka.

After drinking some shots, she finally began to speak up, "You know, this morning, Gokudera-kun and Takeshi-kun found me."

Hibari wasn't surprised at all. He already had a gut feeling she was caught.

Haru continued with a melancholic tone, "Gokudera-kun was really angry at me. I can never forget the look on his face. It was emanating hate and anguish. And his eyes were like blazing flames. I felt like his stare was burning me."

She drank more vodka and continued, "Gokudera-kun called me a whore and other foul names too. It's not like I didn't get used to him calling me 'idiot' and 'stupid' but it really pierced through my heart. His words were like poison stinging my entire being but it's fine. I know Tsuna is the most important person to him so I can understand that he can't control his anger."

For a moment, Haru looked at the bored Hibari on her side. She didn't mind that he wasn't say anything at all. She couldn't care less if he was even listening or not. She just needed to vent out her feelings right now, "Haru is really stupid. I was only thinking about my feelings. Tsuna and I are not the only ones affected by this. The people we love and who love us are also shaken with what happened between us. I wonder how everyone is doing. Do they hate me too for what I did?"

Haru tightened her grip on the shot glass as tears started to swell around her eyes, "But you know, Hibari-kun, they can hate me all they want if that's how they really feel. I can endure that pain. What I can't stand is the sight of Kyoko and Tsuna kissing in his office. I saw them and the memory is still vivid in my mind. It was excruciating. I thought it's what I wanted but when it was already right before my eyes, I realized I can't accept it. It was so painful."

_So that's why her eyes were swollen when she went home earlier. _"If you can't allow it, then why did you do something stupid such as calling off your wedding?"

Haru was taken aback to hear a reaction from Hibari but she replied straightaway, "Because when he was talking to Reborn, I heard him say that he only dated me to protect Kyoko."

"For only something as trifle as that and you're complaining now. How utterly imprudent."

"How rude!" She stood up and slammed her fist on the table. "A month after Tsuna proposed to me, Kyoko came back from America to help with the wedding preparations. Since then, Tsuna has changed. No. He returned to the way he was before she left. Just like the time when she left four years ago and when she came to visit a year after that, Tsuna acted differently. I became insecure. Whenever they're together, I can't help but be jealous. I don't want to doubt them but somehow, my instinct keeps telling me that Tsuna still likes her. I told myself countless times that my mind was just playing tricks on me. But after what I heard the night before the wedding, I finally got tired of convincing myself that he really loved me. I already gave and did everything but it seems it's still not enough. I just can't match up to her. It just can't be me. It can never be me."

Hibari just stared blankly at her. Tears were streaming down her face and her clenched fists were shaking.

"And today I found out that my suspicions were right. There was really something going on between them. Maybe breaking off the wedding was the right decision."

.

.

.

Silence filled the room for a short while until the skylark spoke to break the silence, "You already drank too much alcohol. That's enough."

"Eh? After all I've said that's all you've got to say." She sighed and placed her hand under her chin, "As expected of Hibari-kun."

"I want to sleep. Let's leave this hideous place."

"But you haven't even touched your drink."

"I told you I don't drink."

"Mou…we're not leaving until you drink a shot."

"I'm leaving. Stay here if you want." Hibari stood up and approached the door but Haru said something that stopped him halfway.

"You are the worst, Hibari-kun! Leaving a woman alone in a bar. And if I knew better, you don't drink because you are W-E-A-K."

The cloud guardian turned to face her with an intimidating look, "What did you say?"

"I said you're weak! I bet you can't even beat me in a drinking contest desu."

"Hn. You're so persistent."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Vongola estate...

Tsuna was still in his office, mulling over about what had just happened between Kyoko and him. Suddenly all the words he had buried a long time ago flowed right back to his mind. The words he wanted to tell Kyoko and the feelings he threw away four years ago were all coming back to him. He shouldn't entertain these emotions. He needed to find Haru. He must not be bothered with this now.

His thoughts were cut off when Gokudera suddenly arrived in his office.

"Juudaime, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Gokudera-kun."

"About that stupid wo-I mean Miura Haru, have you talked things out with her? Did she gave you a proper explanation?"

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. _What was Gokudera saying?_

"Ah, I'm sorry, Juudaime. I didn't mean to pry. I was just worried so I wanted to ask you right away but if you don't want to talk about it then you don't have to."_  
_

"What are you talking about, Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera's mouth draped open. _'Yamamoto. That bastard!'_

* * *

"Yo! Gokude-"

The furious storm guardian punched Yamamoto in the face, and he fell on the floor. Gokudera grabbed his collar and pulled him up.

"You bastard, where is Haru? You were supposed to take her to Juudaime."

"Well, about that...she escaped." The rain guardian said as he scratches the back of his head.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Gokudera punched him again and Yamamoto fell on his butt. "Stop screwing around or I'll kill you. Why did you let her go?"

Yamamoto stood up and wiped the blood on his lips with the back of his hand. "Trust me. You wouldn't like to hear what I'm about to say."

"Damn it. Just spit out."

"She saw them. Tsuna and Kyoko. They were kissing. I saw them too."

Gokudera was about to protest but the serious expression on Yamamoto's face told him he was not lying._  
_

* * *

"Seriously, your alcohol tolerance is so low, Hibari-kun. I thought I'd be having my chances of being carried back home on a piggy back ride by you but it was the other way around."

"Shut up." Haru was supporting the weakened skylark. His arm was placed around her shoulders, and she was holding him by the waist.

"You know, I used to drink a lot before I became Tsuna's girlfriend. That's why I'm a pretty strong drinker. Teehee. Ah, we're finally here."

Haru carefully laid Hibari down on his bed but because of the weight, she also fell on the bed with him. She didn't get up and just stayed lying by his side with her head resting on his arm. They were both lying on their back but Haru reclined on her side to face him

_'Hibari-kun is really handsome. I've seen his sleeping face many times before but never this close. What a waste to have such a pretty face when you have a cold personality.'_

She poked his cheek to check if he was really asleep. She just lied there, staring at him for a few minutes. It has been a long time since she last saw his sleeping face. She really liked watching him sleep because that's the only time when he looks so gentle and peaceful.

"Sorry, Kyoya. I'm really sorry_. _Now that I think about it, you were always there for me way back then. More of, I always forced myself on you actually... But when Tsuna and I became a couple, I forgot about you. I was trying so hard to make our relationship work that I lost time for you. Even so, you took me in when I came running to you. You still act cold to me just like before though. Well, that's how you really are after all. But I know, even if you never want to admit it, the reason why you didn't ignore and forsake me is because you care. Thank you, Kyoya."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it became longer than expected and my writing sucks. I also don't know why I'm explaining Kyoko's side. Everyone hates her, anyway. I'm really sorry if this chapter just disappointed you. No tsunaharu moment in this chapter but I'll get back to it. Please don't shoot me. Hibaharu is also my favorite khr pairing. Thanks for reading! Till next time.^^


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello! It's been a while. I've been depressed lately so I decided to continue this story to divert my attention. Thanks to the all the people who appreciates this story. Sorry for making you wait for so long.**_

_**Warning: Characters are OOC. Forced drama. =(**_

* * *

"_How pathetic. A weakling like you actually came here attempting to help that herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi but you were tricked and left here alone to die. You are just like an insect that got trapped in a spider's web. This is not place for a weak herbivore like you."_

_The skylark walked away leaving the wounded girl he saved from being slaughtered by the enemy. She was standing a few meters behind him, her head was facing down, and her teeth and fists were clenched while trembling. He heard her footsteps coming closer so he turned around to face her only to receive an unexpected slap on his face. _

"_How dare you insult Haru like that?"_

_The feared demon prefect raised and swung his tonfas on reflex to assault her but his arm froze before it hit her face. It disturbed him how she stared unwaveringly at him with those resolute eyes. She was obviously quivering in fear but she made no move to shield herself or dodge his attack, as if she was waiting for it._

"_Don't look down on me just because you are tremendously strong and powerful, Hibari-san. Tsuna-san is the most important person to me that is why I am willing to die for him. But you could never understand that because you are alone and empty. You are a beast! All you know is violence. All you know is how to inflict pain. You may think highly of yourself but in the end, you are nothing but a lonely man!_

* * *

Hibari opened his eyes and saw the noisy, alcoholic woman lying next to him. He touched his aching head and recalled he was out drinking with her last night. He tried to move around, and he realized that her head was resting on his other arm. He was about to push her head away when something inside told him that he really wanted to stay that way a little longer.

He observed her sleeping face and thought she looked quite pretty when she sleeps quietly like that. His eyes moved from her face to her neck then to her chest. It was heaving up and down from breathing. He marveled how the blabber mouthed woman could sleep so defenselessly with a man on the same bed.

"_I'm sorry, Hibari-san."_

_The cloud guardian was lying on the school rooftop, both his hands were folded at the back of his head. He kept his eyes closed, ignoring Haru's presence. She was standing a few meters away from him with her head lowered._

"_I-I really didn't mean to slap and shout at you that time. H-haru only did it because she was really infuriated and couldn't control her emotions. Haru sincerely apologizes for saying those mean and tactless words. Please forgive me."_

_The skylark opened his eyes but didn't say anything. Haru approached him slowly and sat on his side. She put down a box containing two slices of strawberry short cake on the floor. _

"_Also, I want to thank you for saving me. Haru is really grate- "_

"_I did not save you. I just came to punish and torture that herbivore. You are not indebted to me. Get lost now or I'll bite you to death."_

_Hibari sat up and glared at her. __It annoyed him how he couldn't understand her. One moment she's mad at him and now she's acting nice and friendly. _Haru felt chills run down her spine but she pulled herself together.

"_But that doesn't change the fact that Haru owes you her life. I finally understood now how foolish my action was. I'm really an idiot. I thought I was doing the right thing back then but I was just throwing my life away. Dying is never a means to protect someone. I learned that from you, Hibari-san."_

"_I don't remember giving you lectures, herbivore. You are disturbing my nap. I'm going to punish you if you don't leave this instant."_

_The demon prefect pulled out his tonfas._

"_Hahi! You should really stop threatening people like that, Hibari-san. That's why people are scared of you."_

_The girl with pony tail immediately ran to the rooftop door._

"_But really, thank you, Hibari-san. You made me realized how useless and weak I am. Haru will become stronger!"_

_She smiled warmly at him._

"_I'll come and see you again."_

_._

_._

_._

_And since then, the stubborn girl went there every single day._

_._

_._

_._

_"Hibari-san, I made a bento. Let's eat it together!"_

_"Hahi! Why are you making such a scary face?"_

_"Hahi! So Hibari-san actually like small animals. Cute!"_

_"When are you going to stop giving Haru those death glares?"_

_"Hahi! Why is your ringtone the school anthem?"_

_"Please don't bite Haru to death!"_

_"Haru will not give up!"_

_"No matter how many times you chase me away, I'll always keep coming back."_

_"Let's name him Hibird! It seems like he likes it."_

_"Happy Birthday, Hibari-kun! I made you a Hibird stuff toy for your present. Do you like it?"_

_"Tsuna-san asked Kyoko-chan to be his prom date."_

_"It seems Tsuna-san has feelings for Kyoko-chan. Maybe I should already give up on him?"_

_"Tsuna broke his promise again. He said he'd take me to an amusement park this time but he just let me down once again."_

_"You're just pretending not to hear but I know you're actually listening to every word I say._

_Thank you, Hibari-kun._

_Thank you for always being there. "_

Just when Hibari was about to get up, the sleeping woman turned on her side and threw her arm around him. Her face got buried somewhere around his neck, and he could feel her breathing against his skin. The skylark felt his heart thudding faster than normal, and it ticked him off. As he removes her arm from his chest, her leg crawled its way to his thigh, making his body twitch. In a swift movement, he pushed her to the side and leaped out of the bed.

Hibari glanced at Haru and noticed she was curling up into a ball. Even if he tried to ignore it, he couldn't leave her there lying cold. He was just supposed to put a blanket over the trembling woman but he found himself sitting on her side. He gently brushed the hair out of her face and on impulse, he slowly drew his face close to hers.

_Just what is with this woman that is making him act out of character?_

_What is it about her that drives him insane?_

_She's just a weak herbivore so what is it about her that entices him?_

_She's noisy, stubborn and annoying._

_She just forced herself into his life._

_When did he start getting used to having this woman around?_

_When she announced her marriage with Sawada Tsunayoshi, why did he feel like a part of him died?_

_And when she came running to him, why did it seem as if he got her back when she was never his to begin with?_

_Now she's sleeping defenselessly in front of him, what is it that makes him unable to resist?_

Hibari's lips were now just a breath away from hers, and he could feel her hot breath caressing his lips, as if it was inviting him. He leaned in to close the gap but just before their lips met, Haru murmured something that sent a pang through his chest.

.

_._

_._

"Tsuna…"

The cloud guardian pulled back and made his way out of the room with a deadpan look on his face. It irritated him how he couldn't get off the burning feeling in his chest._  
_

* * *

Meanwhile in the garden at the Vongola estate…

"Tsu-kun, about what happened yesterday…I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna couldn't look straight into her eyes. He scratched the back of his head. "Let's just forget it happened."

"Forget? That's mean, Tsu-kun." Kyoko didn't sound angry at all. She said it very softly but there was clearly pain in her voice. "I kissed you, and you're just going to brush it aside like it was nothing."

_That's not true!_ Tsuna looked at the orange haired woman and saw a painful expression in her face. It hurts him to see her like that. "I'm sorry. It's not like that. I don't mean it like that at all. I just…I don't know what to say. To be honest, it really bothered me but…"

"You don't want to talk about it, don't you?"

There was a long pause before he replied, "It's not that I don't want to. It's just that…It's just that…" _I'm afraid. Bringing it up will only make me even more confused especially now that I am vulnerable. I don't want to make things more complicated than it already is. But what about Kyoko-chan? I don't want to hurt her._

"This is awkward, isn't it? And the timing is wrong too. I am the one at fault here, Tsu-kun. Don't bother about it anymore. Let's just go back to the way we were before." She gave him a sincere smile.

_Is it really okay?_

_ Is it really fine to leave things like this?_

* * *

Haru opened her eyes and snorted as the smell of alcohol, lemon and a familiar scent of a man filled her nose. A blush soon crept over her face, remembering what happened last night then it hit her. She was just supposed to take Hibari to his room but she fell asleep on his bed. She rubbed her eyes, trying to make her sight clearer then she gasped when she recognized the vision in front of her. She immediately covered her face with a pillow, convincing herself that she's just hallucinating because of hangover. She peeked to confirm that she wasn't really seeing a half-naked Hibari, wrapped in a bath towel standing by the bathroom door. She peeked once again and saw the skylark drying his hair with a towel. She couldn't believe what she was seeing was real. She calmed herself since it seems he hasn't noticed she's already awake. She closed her eyes and decided to pretend asleep until he leaves the room.

_'Why the hell are you feeling nervous, Haru?_

_You can just walk out of the room like it's nothing_

_ It's just like seeing your father in boxers. . . right?_

_LIKE HELL IT IS!_

_It's a crime to even compare papa's big belly to that well-toned abs desu._

_Speaking of which, Hibari-kun actually has a nice frame._

_I thought he was just skinny._

_But he even has a firm chest and broad shoulders too._

_Wait a minute! What the hell are you thinking, Haru? It's like you are checking him out!'_

"How long are you going to pretend lying there asleep?" He said monotonously, sitting on the edge of the bed. She didn't respond and kept up with her play.

Seeing through her lousy act, the cloud guardian smirked, "Hn. I didn't know you wanted to peep on me that much."

"Hahi!" She sat up and threw a pillow at him, which he dodged easily. "Haru's not peeping on you!"

"Oh? Even with my eyes close, I could tell you were peeking behind this pillow. Look! You even drooled on it."

"Hahi! That's not because of you! H-haru really drools while sleeping!" She got up from the bed and immediately made her way out, flustered in embarrassment.

A cold and wet hand suddenly grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving, making her heart skip a beat.

"W-what is it?"

.

.

.

"Fix the bed. Change the covers. It stinks."

Haru sighed. _What was she expecting anyway?_

* * *

"Juudaime!" The right-hand man called out as he came running to the Vongola 10th boss.

"What is it, Hayato?"

"The private investigator searching for Haru is here. He's waiting for you at your office."

_"_I see. I will head there now._"_ Tsuna moved out immediately leaving Kyoko and Hayato behind.

The storm guardian eyed the orange haired woman warily.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Gokudera-kun?" She asked him hesitantly.

"Tch. What the hell are you saying?" He lit up a cigarette and walked away.

Gokudera actually wanted to confront her about what Takeshi told him but he stopped himself from doing something irrational. If he asks her about it, it's the same as suspecting his own boss. He refused to believe that Tsuna was cheating on Haru with her own best friend. There's no way he could do that! Even if the kiss was real, they still don't know the real story behind it. He said harsh things to Haru without knowing anything. He's not going to be rash and make the same mistake again.

* * *

Haru was in the middle of changing the covers of Hibari's bed when she found a familiar object sitting on the bedside cabinet.

"So he kept it, huh?" Haru hugged the hibird stufftoy she gave to Hibari for his birthday present when they were still in high school.

_'How can I forget?_

_I decided back then that I would never let Hibari-kun be alone._

_I was a loner too way back in middle school so I know how sad it feels._

_Girls from my schools wouldn't want to make friends with me because I was weird. _

_But since I met Tsuna, I made a lot of friends. _

_I wanted to do the same for Hibari-kun that is why I kept pestering him. _

_He's not really scary and bad as other people perceived him to be. _

___That's why I couldn't leave him alone. _

_I must have been really bothersome for him.'_

She giggled as she reminisces about the past.

*dingdong!*

The brown haired woman immediately ran to get the door. She turned the door knob and much to her surprise, there standing before her eyes was the person she least expected to see.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tsuna?"

Haru trembled in fear. She couldn't think straight. _Why is Tsuna there? What should she say? Where should she begin? He's mad at her, isn't he? What should she do? Should she invite him in? Should she chase him away? _Jumbled thoughts kept flooding her mind as she struggles to utter a word.

"Someone told me I'd find you here. I came to verify if that was true. I was really eager to find you but a part of me wished you wouldn't be here." Tsuna said gently, staring at her chocolate brown eyes. She didn't say anything. She couldn't look back at him either.

"Why are you living with Hibari-san? It's not what I think it is, right?" Tsuna asked as calm as possible. He raised his hand to reach for her but he stopped midway when he heard her utter the words he didn't want to hear.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna. I'm really sorry." Tsuna felt like his heart was being crushed. _What does she mean by saying sorry? Is she admitting that there is something going on between Hibari and her?_

"What is that supposed to mean?" He clenched his fists, trying to suppress his anguish.

"Exactly what you think it is. You've already confirmed it with your own two eyes. Please, Tsuna. Just leave."Haru turned around to go back inside the house but he caught her wrist.

"That's it? After you left without even saying a word, you expect me to let it go just like that?"

"Then what do you want me to do? What else do I have to do for you to leave me alone?" She bit her lips, trying to hold back the pain. _How could he act as if he really cared? He was just kissing Kyoko yesterday._

Tsuna let go of his grip on her wrist. _Does she really want him out of her life so bad?_ "I just want you to tell me the truth. Why did you leave? If he's really the reason, then say it."

Haru took a deep breath before she turned back to face him. She looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Do you really want to hear it straight from my mouth? I left you and you found me living with another man. Isn't that enough? Why are you making things harder for the both of us?"

"Because I know you're lying! You are just making me hate you by acting the bad person here. There's no way you'd-"

"There's no way I'd what? Do you expect me to be head over heels for you my entire life? You are not the only man in this world, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna couldn't believe what he just heard. He was rendered speechless. Haru immediately took this opportunity to return inside the house and shut the door behind her. Tsuna tried to follow her but he was a second late. He punched the door weakly and leaned his forehead against it in frustration. On the other side, Haru leaned her back on the door, waiting for the brunette man to leave. After a moment of silence, she heard him say softly, "I'm glad you're safe, Haru. For now, that's all I need to know."

Haru dropped down on the floor when he heard his footsteps getting fainter. She covered her mouth with her hand, keeping the sound from escaping her lips as river of tears flowed down her eyes. Haru mulled over if taking advantage of the misunderstanding and confusion was the right decision. She didn't want to lie but she couldn't tell the truth either. He didn't need to know she knew he didn't really love her and that he only dated her to protect Kyoko. It would only make him feel bad about himself, especially if he knew that she's putting his happiness first by setting him free. She didn't want him to hold himself responsible for hurting her so she took all the blame. That way, it'll be easier for him to not care about her anymore and just move on with Kyoko.

Tsuna got on his car and buried his face on the stirring wheel. He felt like he is going mad. He was relieved that nothing bad happened to Haru but at the same time,he felt tormented to find her in the skylark's house. Heaven knows how much he wanted to embrace Haru the moment he saw her standing by the entrance but there's no way he could do it after confirming that his ex-fiancée is living together with another man. He looked at the passenger seat and saw the envelope containing images of Haru and Hibari together. It was the sole reason why he dropped by Hibari's quarter in the first place. He picked up the pictures and burned them in his hand.

_Is that really the reason?_

_Did she really leave him for Hibari?_

_Were they having an affair all this time?_

* * *

_**A/N:Thank you for reading! I hope it was okay. Sorry for too much Hibaharu! I really like that pair too though I couldn't really write them well. Actually I couldn't write anyone well making them act stupid especially the main hahaha but I enjoy writing this story anyway.**_

_**Till next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites & follows. They are highly appreciated. :) Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story up to this point. More drama in this chapter. I'm a sucker for drama. lol.**

**Warning: like I said more drama this chap so expect OOCness.**

* * *

The Vongola boss was walking palely in the hallways of his mansion as he recalls the depressing event that has taken place that morning. He felt so lost, he didn't know what to feel anymore. He was still in disbelief. He was so desperate, he needed someone to tell him it was all just a bad dream. He thought maybe it was a wrong decision to head back home where memories of him and her only haunted him. But a familiar cold voice caught his attention and made him abandon the idea of leaving.

Just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse, he saw the last person he wanted to see when he turned around the corner. Tsuna clenched his fists as he stared at the dark haired man standing a few meters away with his back facing him. Hibari was talking to Reborn most likely regarding an important matter but Tsuna couldn't care whatever it was. _That man was the one who stole Haru away from him. How dare he step foot inside his mansion? _Tsuna shook his head and calmed his self as unpleasant thought crossed his mind. He shouldn't be jumping into conclusions but he couldn't control his clouded emotions. Anger and hatred took over him.

_What if they were really in a relationship?_

_What if they were just keeping it all this time?_

_Maybe that's not really the case, and he's just hiding her._

_But why would he do that?_

_Does the reason really even matter?_

_Cheating or not, they are living under the same roof._

_Just the two of them._

_He is not actually accusing them of anything._

_It's just that. . .  
_

_The thought of Haru and him together is making his chest burn in pain._

_It was so frustrating, it infuriates and pisses him off._

Before he even knew it, Tsuna found himself standing behind the skylark.

"Oh, Tsuna? You're back." Reborn greeted while Hibari glanced over his shoulder. "I heard you left as soon as you finish talking with the private investigator. Where did you go? Did you find anything?"

"I wonder." Tsuna's eyes shifted to the cloud guardian. "Why don't you ask Hibari-san? Maybe he knows."

Reborn has guessed right away what exactly was going on. He left the two men to give them time to talk although he knew things wouldn't go smoothly just like that.

.

.

.

"Hn. So you already know?" Hibari smirked.

Just four words and Tsuna got startled. _Already know what? That Haru is hiding at his house or that they have a secret affair? Which is it? _He grabbed Hibari's collar violently and questioned him with ferocity in eyes, "What is Haru doing at your house, Hibari-san? Why is she staying there? What is going between the two of you? Did you just take her in to help her hide?"

"I'm not obliged to answer any of your questions. Why don't you ask her yourself?" The skylark freed himself from his grip and walked past him.

Tsuna felt insulted when Hibari just shrugged him off. The cloud guardian knew he has already been to his house and asked Haru the same questions. He was clearly making a fool out of him and it really ticked him off. Letting anger get the best of him, Tsuna grabbed Hibari's shoulder aggressively and threw a heavy punch on his face, making the corner of his lips bleed. "I guess I have to force you to talk then."

"I really don't have time for this but I'd like to see you try. So what are you going to do, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He taunted him with a glint in his eyes. That was exactly what he wanted. He intentionally disregarded him earlier to provoke him to fight.

Without further ado, Tsuna launched multiple attacks on the skylark but he countered each and every one of it with his tonfas. Hibari could predict the Vongola boss' movements so easily, blocking all his punches and kicks and striking him in his openings. But Tsuna could also move as swiftly as he dodges his opponent's counterattacks, leaving the objects surrounding the area like vases and other embellishments smashed and shattered.

The Tenth's right-hand man and the others in the mansion detected the clamor and uproar so they hurriedly ran to the source of the noise.

Hibari swung his tonfas in all directions with full force making Tsuna unable to dodge his attacks. The brunette shielded himself with his arms, taking direct hits from him. As Tsuna felt his arms weakening, he used his hands to stop the tonfas coming right at him and locked them in his clasp. He attempted to kick Hibari from below to make him dodge and pull away from him but he didn't fall for it. Hibari released the tonfas in hands, grabbed Tsuna's leg and flung him to the wall, making it crumble.

Tsuna stood up like it didn't hurt at all and got back to his fighting stance. But before he could even launch a comeback attack, everyone arrived in the scene and stopped them from continuing with their brawl.

* * *

"Why do you have a bruise on your face, Hibari-kun?" Haru looked at him worryingly when he entered the front door. She didn't know why she even asked when she already had the hunch that there was only one possible reason for it.

Haru looked out the door and she recognized the familiar gangster pompardour. "Hahi! Kasukabe-san, what are you doing here?"

The Foundation's second-in-command's eyes widened in disbelief, "So you were really here after all, Haru-san? I should've known considering Kyo-san's change in behavior during the past week."

"Don't just stand there. You should come inside."

"It's okay, Haru-san. I just followed Kyo-san home because I was worried over him. He had a scuffle with the Vongola boss earlier in the mansion. I really didn't know what was going on but now that I found you here, things are starting to make sense. Just what is going on, Haru-san?"

The brown haired woman looked at him apologetically unable to say a word.

"I'm sorry, Haru-san, for suddenly asking you. No need to explain anything to me. It's just that, I don't want Kyo-san to get hurt at the end."

"Hahi? Hibari-kun is Tsuna's strongest guardian, Kasukabe-san. That scratch didn't hurt him. I bet that man feels no pain at all." The dense woman said, oblivious to what Hibari's loyal subordinate was actually trying to say.

"I didn't mean physically, Haru-san. I know Kyo-san would never admit it but you're the only person he could let his guard down and be comfortable with, so I'm afraid that in the end if you're just gonna lea-"

"What are you still doing here, Tetsuya?" Hibari appeared behind Haru. "Stop babbling nonsense and go home."

* * *

Kyoko was worried over Tsuna so she decided to check on him. She knocked on his door several times but got no response. She proceeded to enter his room even without permission and found the Vongola Decimo standing on the terrace, "Tsu-kun, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kyoko-chan. This is nothing. You don't have to worry about me." He didn't bother to even look at her. His eyes were looking somewhere faraway, even the star filled sky was ignored.

"The commotion between Hibari-san and you this afternoon has something to do with Haru, doesn't it?" Tsuna's eyebrows twitched upon the mention of her name. "This morning, you went to see her, didn't you? What happened?" Kyoko slowly walked up to him but he raised his hand up, telling her to pull back.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk right now. I just want to be alone if you don't mind."

"But, everyone is worried because you're keeping it all to yourself, Tsu-kun. From the moment Haru went away, you never confided with anyone how you were feeling. You need to let it out or else the pain will eat you."

"I really appreciate the gesture, Kyoko-chan, but can you please just leave me alone?" He said as calm as he could, restraining himself from snapping.

"That's exactly what all of us have been doing for a while now, Tsu-kun, leaving you alone. Can't you see that it's also hard and painful for us knowing you're suffering but we can't do anything about-"

"Didn't I say I'm fine? How many times do I have to repeat myself? Just go away!"

Cold silence filled the air. Kyoko just stood there not moving an inch. Tsuna suddenly felt a pang in his chest when he realized what he has just done. He lowered his head and tightened his hold on the balcony fence, "I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan. I didn't mean to shout at you. I-"

"It doesn't matter." Kyoko shook her head and stood right beside him. She placed her palm over his hand and held it tight, "I won't leave no matter how many times you chase me away, Tsu-kun. I won't leave you alone even if you drag me out of the door."

Tsuna stared at Kyoko agape with wonder. He felt like he's experiencing déjà vu. He remembered something similar has happened before in the same spot but with a different person. It was that time over three years ago when he was depressed over Kyoko, and Haru persistently stayed by his side.

.

.

"_Why can't you just leave me alone, Haru?"_

_._

"_How could I leave you when I know you're not okay?_

_You're holding yourself responsible with what happened to Kyoko-chan._

_It's not your fault, Tsuna-san._

_Stop blaming yourself._

_Kyoko-chan just made her own decision."_

_._

"_You're being annoying, Haru._

_You're just saying that to make me feel better._

_What do you know anyway?"_

_._

"_What do I know?_

_Haru knows you actually wanted to stay by her side so stop lying to yourself, Tsuna-san._

_If you are frustrated this much then why did you let her go? Stupid!_

_You could have stopped her from leaving._

_What are you even doing here right now when you should be chasing after her?_

_Baka!(Stupid!)"_

_._

"_You think it's that easy?_

_Stop ordering me what to do when you can't even understand the situation."_

_._

_Tsuna turned away from her, leaning his elbow on the balcony railing and placing his chin on his palm. He couldn't stand seeing Haru crying and hurting like that. That was the sight he didn't want to see. He was waiting for the stubborn woman to step out of his room but he heard her footsteps drawing closer instead. He flinched when he suddenly felt her arms wrapped around his waist and her head leaned on his back._

_._

"_Then stop telling Haru what to do as well, Tsuna-san."_

_She mumbled still a bit annoyed._

_._

"_Haru knows she can't do anything but…"_

_Her voice started to be gentle as her grip on his shirt tightens_

_._

_._

_._

"…_just let me stay with you."_

_._

_._

"Tsu-kun? Tsu-kun? Tsu-kun?" Tsuna blinked, returning to his senses. He blushed slightly when he realized Kyoko's face was so close to his.

"What's wrong, Tsu-kun?" She asked with an innocent look in her eyes.

"It's nothing. I just remembered something." He took a step back to widen the gap between them.

Kyoko giggled. "Tsu-kun, you're really weird but I'm glad you're not angry anymore. You know, a serious face doesn't fit you." She pinched his cheeks on both sides, "I've always liked your stupid face."

_Liked?_ Tsuna's eyes and mouth gaped open as he tries to process her words in his mind. For a moment, he felt his heart stopped beating until he fully grasped what she just said. "Eh? Stupid? Kyoko-chan!"

"You used to make a lot of funny faces back then like when you're drooling, daydreaming or panicking," The orange girl said while making droll expressions.

"Kyoko-chan, please stop that." Tsuna flustered in embarrassment as he recalled the boy he once used to be.

"I really thought you were an interesting and fun person, Tsu-kun. I missed that part of you." The naïve girl beamed at him.

Tsuna wondered how Kyoko could still smile sincerely and joke with him after he tried to push her away. No wonder he couldn't even get mad at her for more than one minute. She's just so nice, pure and delicate. But the thing he's amazed the most is how she can make him forget all his worries even just for a while with her kind and warm smile.

* * *

Haru sat beside Hibari on the sofa and started treating his bruise even if he told her there's no need for it. As she puts ointment over his wound, she couldn't help but be drawn to his sexy lips and that didn't go unnoticed by the skylark. "Why are you staring so much? Do you want to kiss me?"

"Haaaahiiii! Haru could never understand how you could say such things with a straight face, Hibari-kun."

Hibari smirked as he obviously enjoys seeing her flustered. "Hn. You didn't deny it. No wonder you insisted to tend my bruise even if it's unnecessary. "

Haru's face got even redder, "A-are you out of your mind? Did Tsuna hit you hard on the head?"

"No. He was the one who got tossed to the wall by me." Upon hearing this, the brown haired woman felt her chest tightened. She couldn't help but worry about the said man.

"Sorry for dragging you into this mess, Hibari-kun. It's because Haru is stupid. I wasn't thinking about my actions at all. Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" She imagined banging her head over and over again to a wall.

"I don't mind. It's been a while since I had fun like that anyway. Too bad those herbivores interrupted but next time, I will bite Sawada Tsunayoshi to death."

"Hahi! Don't use the misunderstanding as an excuse to pick a fight, Hibari-kun."

"Hn."

"Besides, there won't be next time." Her eyes turned bleary and her face was shadowed with reluctance. "I have decided to talk things over with Tsuna and end this mess once and for all. I can't have them falsely accuse and think ill of you. You're part of Tsuna's family after all."

"I have no ties or connections with those herbivores." He turned his face away.

"Don't say that, Hibari-kun. Everyone thinks of you as family. I can't let you share the blame and involve you in my problems."

Hibari didn't say anything back. Haru got to her feet and walked up to the cabinet on the corner to put back the first aid kit. After a short while, the skylark broke the silence.

"Then what will you tell him?" He was supposed to be indifferent yet he couldn't help his curiosity.

"I'll tell him the truth – why I left, what I heard him say to Reborn, what I saw in his office, my insecurities and anxieties – everything. The root of all of this was the lack of communication in the first place. We wouldn't even get here if only I trusted Tsuna more…only if I was more honest and truthful to him." Haru closed the storage door and sat back beside Hibari.

"If it turns out your qualms were wrong…

.

.

_.No._

_.He shouldn't be asking that._

_.That's not like him._

_.Yet why couldn't he keep the words from escaping his mouth?_

_.Just what is wrong with him?_

.

.

Are you going to return to him?"

Haru got taken aback with Hibari's question, it took her a while to respond. "Well, I-I could only be hopeful. Besides, there is still that recent kiss with Kyoko. I wouldn't really get my hopes up. Anyway, I'll be moving out in a day or two, Hibari-kun. You'll finally be free of this noisy annoying woman. Sorry for disturbing your peace and causing you trouble. Besides, there's really no need for me to stay here anymore. Thank you for taking care of me this past week."

* * *

**-The next day around 7 a.m-**

**-In the laundry room-**

"Are...Whose phone is this?" Kyoko held out the smartphone from the back pocket of the pants. She pressed the display button, and there appeared on the screen was an image she didn't want to see. It was a picture of Tsuna and Haru.

_So it's Tsu-kun's, huh? _Kyoko bit her lips._ He shouldn't be using this as wallpaper anymore._

**Ring! Ring!**

0xx-xxxx-xxxx

"An unregistered number. Who could this be?"

**Ring! Ring!**

_Should I answer it? I shouldn't really be touching Tsu-kun's phone but if this person is calling this early in the morning, it must be a very important call._

**Ring! Ring!**

"Hello? Hello? Hello?" _Why isn't the person on the other line saying anything? _"Ano…This is Sawada Tsunayoshi's phone. I just answered for him because he's still asleep. Do you have any message?"

.

**Beep Beep.**

**Beep Beep.**

_Eh? The caller hung up on me? _Kyoko noticed that there's 1 unread message from the unknown number and was tempted to read it.

.

.

I'M SORRY FOR HOW I ACTED THIS MORNING.

I WAS JUST TAKEN BY SURPRISE.

WE NEED TO TALK.

LET'S DO IT PROPERLY THIS TIME.

MEET ME IN PATISSERIE MONT ST. CLAIR

TOMORROW AT 3P.M.

-HARU-

(Message received yesterday 23:04)

.

.

_Haru-chan?_

_What is this about?_

_What else does she want from Tsu-kun?_

_Stop hurting him any further._

_I won't let you mess around with his feelings anymore._

_._

_._

Delete message?

Yes or No

Message deleted.

* * *

_Why?_

_Why did Kyoko-chan pick up Tsuna's phone?_

_Don't tell me she was right beside him on bed just now?_

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Haru buried her face on the bed. Now it was making sense why he couldn't even reply to her message last night. She called him this morning to confirm if he received it, and that's what she gets? There she was trying to patch things up with him only to find him enjoying his self while she's gone. That's right. He didn't even ask her to come back to him yesterday. So what was she expecting anyway?

_'I've never felt so stupid before._

_Why am I even letting myself suffer because of those two?_

_I'm tired._

_I won't cry anymore._

_This pain…_

_It's only a proof of my love for Tsuna._

_Unless I turn it into hate, I'd always be clinging to that tiny hope that maybe...  
_

_Just maybe.. He.. No.._

_Enough of those delusions._

_I have to make myself hate him._

_Because the only thing for me to do now is MOVE ON.'_

* * *

**A/N: Most parts were a bit rushed esp the ending. Blame me for being lazy. Making Haru decide to finally talk things over with Tsuna was supposed to be a development in her character. I mean she finally realized that she herself was the root of her problem and the only way to clear things out is to reach an understanding with Tsuna but meh! I just butchered it by messing up her mind in the end. Sorry if that was lame or what! Things shouldn't go as smoothly as she wants anyway.**

**Also, I was just tired of writing her crying. For the past 5 chapters I was making her cry all the time. I kinda want her to stop being a martyr this time for a change.**

**Anyway, I really wanted to write more hibaharu moments but I always cut them short. Like for this chapter, I was thinking of making Hibari pull Haru closer to tease her even more and eventually end up kissing her coz he couldn't stop himself but kyaaaa noooooo that can just stay in my imagination. I'll keep my fangirling in my head. That would be too much for me to pull off. And I think I'm being biased with the pairings already.  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please tell me what you think. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Omg! There's just so much hate for Kyoko in the previous chapter but what do you expect anyway. Thank you so much for the feedback, guys. They are highly appreciated.**

**Okay, so this chapter is extremely long. Mainly because of long dialogues. This chap might be boring for your taste but I had to squeeze it all in this chap because I don't know when I might update again. My major class just started so I'm kinda busy.**

**So there, I don't know how and why I came up with this chapter. I'm actually hesitant to post this but I have to keep the story going anyway. So before you start reading I am already apologizing if I end up disappointing you.**

**Warning: coarse language, wiolence and suggestive adult theme but nothing major. OOCness to the highest level.  
**

* * *

It was exactly 3 in the afternoon when Haru arrived at the meeting place. She entered the French patisserie and scanned the area from left to right, searching for a certain spiky brunette haired man. But much to her surprise, she found a familiar woman with long orange hair sitting on a table by the window. She approached her straightaway, and the angelic-faced woman greeted her with a smile.

"It's been a while, Haru-chan."

Upon seeing the calm smile on her face, Haru felt a twinge of irritation. "I believe I don't have an appointment with you today. Where is Tsuna?"

"Sorry, Haru-chan, but Tsu-kun's not coming so I came in his stead. You seem disappointed to see me but I really can't blame you," The orange haired woman said apologetically, feeling a bit offended with her cold greeting.

Haru mentally slapped her face for acting like a teenager. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you."

"It's okay. Why don't you take a seat?" Kyoko gestured to the chair across her and Haru complied. "What do you want to eat? You can order whatever you like. My treat."

"I don't mean to be rude, Kyoko-chan, but I didn't come here to have a tea and cake party with you."

"Why are you acting so stiff? We used to eat here together every month back when we were still teenagers. Don't you feel nostalgic?" She asked with an innocent smile plastered on her face.

"I just can't believe that you're here to eat cake with me like nothing happened. What is your purpose of meeting me, _Kyoko_?"

The naïve, carefree woman got intimidated with her question but pretended it didn't bother her. "I simply came here to talk. You suddenly disappeared on the day of your wedding without saying anything. I just want to know how you were doing because I was worried about you."

"Worried?" Haru snapped as an unpleasant memory flashed in her mind. "Would you cut the act already? If anything, you were jumping of happiness."

"You've been acting rather mean to me, Haru-chan. I was really worried over you and that's not lie."

"If that's true, then why was the person who's supposedly worried over me kissing my fiancé a couple of days ago?"

Kyoko gape in surprise, "You saw?"

"I did so please stop pretending like you care."

Unable to tolerate her insults any longer, Kyoko replied coldly, "I don't see why you have every right to be mad at me for what I did when you already_ LEFT_ Tsuna in the first place."

Haru was taken aback with her retort but she replied with composure. "Just like I thought, the only logical reason why you're here right now is because you're making sure that I wasn't trying to get back with him."

"Say, Haru-chan, you didn't believe me when I said I was worried over you and you also assumed I was jumping of happiness when you disappeared, right? Then tell me…Four years ago, didn't you feel exactly the same when I left for abroad?"

Haru froze in her statement.

"You were happy when I got out of the picture, right? You finally had the chance to become closer with Tsu-kun and you took advantage of the situation."

The brown haired woman couldn't retaliate. She couldn't deny it because deep inside she knew it was the truth – not entirely –but still it was the truth.

"But don't fret…" Her angry voice changed to a calm tone. "That doesn't mean you didn't feel sad and down that we had to part ways that time. I know you really cared about me, and that's exactly what I want you to understand right now – both feelings could exist. I was really worried about you because you're a dear friend of mine but at the same time, I wouldn't deny that I'm angry for what you did to Tsu-kun."

Haru felt ashamed for snapping. Kyoko clearly wanted to have a peaceful conversation but she acted immaturely, criticizing her without a second thought. _Kyoko has always been a kind and caring person. No wonder Tsuna fell in love with her._

.

.

.

"I love Tsu-kun, Haru-chan. I've been in love with him all this time."

Haru was stunned with her sudden confession. She knew Tsuna has always liked Kyoko but her friend never revealed her true feelings. Suddenly it dawned on her that if Kyoko felt the same way for Tsuna all along then doesn't that make her the hindrance in their love story? It was her who was getting in between and not the other around.

"I love him that is why I just can't sit back and watch while he's hurting. But I also don't want to hate you, Haru-chan. Believe me, I really don't so please make me understand how you could hurt Tsu-kun just like that. Did you really leave him because you have an affair with Hibari-san?"

.

.

.

"No… That was just a misunderstanding."

"Then why did you run away? Please be honest with me."

Haru took a deep breath before she replied. Her voice trembled as she uttered the words she never wanted to admit, "Because Tsuna is in love with you… He has always been and will always be…"

Kyoko's sunset colored eyes widened in surprise. She didn't see that coming. She was rendered speechless.

"I can't marry someone who already loves someone else. I don't want Tsuna to regret marrying me in the end."

"But…That's not for you to…Tsu-kun is not that kind of–"

"Take care of him." Haru smiled sincerely, trying her best to conceal the pain. "If it's you, Kyoko-chan, I know Tsuna would be the happiest."

"You are selfish, Haru-chan. How could you possibly ask me to do such thing after telling me that? How you could expect me to be happy with him after hearing that?" Kyoko protested. She lowered her head as she said painfully, "I didn't know you were hurting. To think I even accuse you of cheating on him. I'm really sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault he doesn't feel that way for me. Besides, these past three years, you were also hurting inside without me knowing so now we're even. During those times, you could have easily stolen Tsuna away from me but you didn't. Thank you, Kyoko-chan. Thank you for letting me have him these past three years. That's enough already."

"How could you say such sad things?"

"Promise me you won't tell Tsuna about this. I don't want him to be guilty. I don't want his pity either."

"But–"

"Mou...Don't be stubborn, Kyoko-chan. Haru will be fine! If you really want to make it up to me that much then buy me a strawberry cheesecake, a tiramisu, an Astoria red velvet, and a Mont Blanc." She beamed at her.

_._

_In the end, she still couldn't hate them._

_She loved them too much, she could never hate them._

_Hatred…_

_What good will it do?_

_Give up. Accept. Move on._

_This way she can go on with her life without bitterness._

* * *

Meanwhile, at Tsuna's office...

.

"Is there anything wrong, Bianchi?"

"I'm sorry, Tsuna, I only noticed it now but Kyoko is not in the mansion. She left a letter in her bedroom saying she's going to meet up with an old friend."

"Kyoko went out alone? I already told her that she can't leave the premises without a bodyguard. It's dangerous out there."

"I know. I'm worried because she hasn't comeback yet. It's already getting dark and she's not picking up her phone."

"Maybe Sasagawa is just having too much fun with her friend that she didn't notice the time. Don't worry too much, Juudaime." His right-hand man interrupted.

"But she could have at least left a message that she'll come home late, Hayato." Bianchi differed. "She's not picking up my call or replying to my messages either."

"We'll go look for her." The Vongola Decimo decided. "I'm having a bad feeling."

* * *

.

'_What if Tsuna actually came instead of Kyoko-chan?_

_What would he say if I told him the truth?_

_Would he deny it?_

_And if he did, would it be out of love or pity?_

_Maybe deep inside, I'm also relieved he didn't come._

_No…Stop thinking about it anymore, Haru._

_It was for the best. You did the right thing back there.'_

_._

Haru shuddered from the cold as she walked down an alley on her way home. It was almost eerie, for it was beginning to darken, and there was no one around. Her gut feeling told her something was wrong when she sensed someone tailing her so she hastened her pace. But as she frantically reached for the corner, a distasteful voice of a man called and brought her footsteps to halt.

"Oi bitch." Haru's eyebrows twitched. _Where and when did she hear that nasty voice again?_

Before she could even turn around to see who it was, the man grabbed her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "You really did a good number on me back then, bitch. It's payba– ."

"Who are you?" Haru attempted to elbow him from behind followed by a straight punch as she rotated her body toward his direction. Unfortunately, the shady man bounced back just in time and evaded her attack.

"That's rude. Did you forget how you humiliated me in front of my woman the other night? Because of what you did, that slut broke up with me."

Haru placed her hand on her hip and smirked as she recalled who the gangster looking guy was. "You are as foulmouthed as ever, Mister. Your ex-girlfriend made the right decision leaving an ill-mannered guy like you."

"PMS-ing again, huh, bitch? For your information, I just let you go that time because you were with '_that man'._ So what a shame, you're the one who's going down tonight."

The instant he snapped his fingers, two men in black came into sight. Haru couldn't see it clearly but there was still one more person with them – _a female?_

Her body shivered in fright when she recognized the orange haired woman. "Kyoko-chan!"

One is binding her arms on her back while the other is holding a knife to her neck.

"Let her go! She doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"Do you think I'm an idiot? If I don't hold this woman captive, I can't have my way with you, bitch."

"Don't think about me, Haru-chan. Escape!"

"Just try doing something funny, and I'll have them cut her throat in an instant."

Haru lowered her head and clenched her fists.

"Good girl. Don't worry. I'll make feel you good all night."

The leader of the thugs slowly walked up to her and pushed her against the wall. He brushed her cheek with his knuckles and lifted her chin up. "Now who's my bitch, huh?"

He bent his head to kiss her but she angrily spat on his gruesome visage. He wiped the saliva with the back of his hand and then he violently hit her on the face, making her fall to the ground.

"Oi. Didn't I make myself clear with you earlier?" He knelt down and pulled her hair with one hand while clasping her jaw with the other "Don't you care what happens to that woman, huh?!"

Haru greeted her teeth for being so weak and helpless. _What was the point of learning self-defense and combat skills if she couldn't apply them when she's in a real pinch?_

"Looks like you've finally understood the severity of the situation, huh?" He attempted to kiss her again but Haru headbutted him as hard as she could, making him yanked backwards.

"Boss!" The two men in black shouted in unison.

"Haru-chan, behind you!"

"Oi that hurts, bitch!" The delinquent caught Haru's ankle and tripped her to the ground before she could run towards Kyoko. He forcefully dragged her legs towards his direction and turned her body over to make her face him. Then he straddled her hips, pinning her down, as he clasped both of her hands above her head. "Oi Bitch! Do you fucking think I am kidding, huh?!"

He shifted his gaze to the spectators, "Boys, feel free to fuck yourselves with that woman."

Haru's chocolate brown eyes widened in terror. "No! I won't resist anymore. Don't touch her! I am the one you want, right? Don't drag her into this!"

"Too late! Enjoy watching as your friend gets toyed and fucked right before your eyes."

"STOP!" Haru screamed on the top of her lungs as tears ran down her face.

_Didn't she tell Hibari several years ago that she'll become stronger? But given the situation she's in at the moment, nothing seemed to change since then. She still couldn't protect anyone, not even her own self._

_And what was she doing, trying to sacrifice herself again to save someone? How many times does she need to get slapped on the face before she learns that it won't make the situation any better?_

_._

'_Tsuna…_

_He'll definitely find and saved us._

_I believe in him._

_I'm certain Tsuna will come to our rescue._

_I'm sure he will_

_but….'_

_._

"Hold her properly, idiot." One of the lackeys hissed as he eyed the wriggling woman lecherously. "Now then, how shall I begin?"

He trailed the tip of the blade across Kyoko's neck then moved it downwards to her chest. "How about you show us what you are hiding underneath that cute dress you're wearing?"

"No! Please don't!"

In one swift movement, he cut down the clothing from the cleavage to the stomach area, exposing the maiden's almost naked upper body. "For such an innocent looking girl like you to wear black lace bra, you sure are a dirty slutty woman on the inside."

"Oi bastard, Let me join in the fun too." The man holding Kyoko from behind started licking her ear.

"No! Please stop this already! Someone, save us please!"

"We haven't even started yet." The man with the knife shushed. "You still haven't shown us what you are wearing down there below."

He kneeled down in front of her. "I wonder what you have here…Is it a thong? A G-string? Or maybe you're not wearing anything at all."

"No! Don't touch me!"

He began to stroke her smooth legs starting from her ankles going upward to her knees when all of sudden…

.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! You Motherfucker!"

"Boss!"

They found him curling on the floor in pain, holding his crotch. Haru had just rammed his balls really hard.

"Oi she's heading towards us!"

"I'll take care of her." The man with the knife charged into Haru but she avoided getting hit.

"Heh! No wonder boss needed to use underhanded tricks on you but…" He swung the knife ruthlessly at her from different directions, slicing through her garment.

"I really love stripping girls by cutting their clothes off." He smirked, enjoying the sight of Haru's blouse getting torn apart.

However, his pleasure did not last long when she finally caught his wrist.

"Let go, bitch!" He used his other hand to get her hand off but her grip was too tight. He was so caught up with his incapacitated hand that he didn't see the side kick that was heading for his legs. It hit him intensely, making him fall on his knees.

Without delay, Haru grabbed his head and crashed it against her knee, causing him to pass out. She took his knife and immediately ran after the man who fled with her precious friend.

It was easy for her to find them as Kyoko was screaming nonstop for her help as he dragged her to who knows where. Fortunately, they reached a dead end.

"Let her go!"

He threw Kyoko to the side and sprinted towards Haru, ""You bitch! How did yo–"

She silenced him with a drop kick, burying his face in the ground.

"Kyoko-chan, are you okay? Don't worry. Everything's fine now but we need to get out of here immediately." Haru approached the woman sitting on the floor, reaching out her hand to her.

"Haru-chan…" The woman in tears raised her hand to grasp it but then she froze when she saw a shadow darting behind her savior.

"It's not over yet, bitch!"

Haru turned to face towards the source of the voice only to find herself slammed on the metal wire fence in a blink of an eye.

The offender was no other than the leader of the trio. It seemed crushing his balls weren't enough to keep him down.

"I'll fucking kill you, damn bitch!" He furiously grabbed her neck and lifted her in the air, choking her to death.

Haru felt her consciousness slipping away. She was running out of oxygen, and her vision was starting to blur.

"Let her go! You'll kill her. Let her go!" Kyoko loomed behind the gangster looking guy and hammered his back with her closed fist over and over again but it didn't hurt him at all.

"Shut up!" He gave the feeble lady a look full of daggers then he shoved her away with his arm.

Little did he know that short time was sufficient enough to divert his attention and create an opening.

When he set his eyes back to his prey, he found himself stabbed in the abdomen with a knife. He coughed out blood and fell unconscious to the ground, his blood spreading across the cement floor.

Kyoko ran to the hurt woman and wrapped her arms around her back, holding her tight. "I was really scared, Haru-chan. I thought you were gonna die right there. Thank God you are safe."

Haru pat the back of the head of the sobbing woman. "I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan. It's all my fault that you had to go through something like this. I'm sorry."

"Don't say that. You saved me. You saved us."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyoko-chan!" A familiar voice of a man echoed through the alley.

"Tsu-kun?" Kyoko stood up and saw him running, headed for her.

"Kyoko-chan, your clothes…" He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her with eyes full of concern. "Are you hurt anywhere? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Haru-chan protected me. She took care of the bad guys."

"Haru…" The moment he laid his auburn eyes at the said woman, he let go of Kyoko and walked past her. He kneeled down right beside Haru and pulled her into a tight embrace.

It really broke his heart to see her in that state. There were bruises, cuts and wounds all over her body. _How could he let such thing happen to the woman he should be protecting and keeping from harm?_

Kyoko smiled weakly as she watched the man she loves holding his former lover in his arms._ 'Maybe just this time, it's alright to not get jealous.'_

As Tsuna held her firmly in his strong arms, Haru felt her mind and body melting. How much she missed the warm feeling of his chest pressing against her, the tantalizing scent of his cologne and the way he gently run his fingers through her short brown hair.

"Don't do something like that ever again!" Tsuna shouted angrily, as he squeezed her tighter. "Taking all of them by yourself, what were you think, Haru?"

He pulled back and cupped her cheek, "You're seriously gonna give me a heart attack. Don't do something that reckless ever again!"

.

_Why were his voice trembling?_

_Why were his fingers shaking?_

_Why does he have a painful expression in his eyes?_

_._

_Her heart was wavering._

_Her resolve was weakening._

_But she wouldn't allow herself to be misled._

_._

_She knew it was just his kindness and caring nature…_

_Nothing more, nothing less._

_She must forget about him and move on._

_._

The Vongola boss took off his black formal coat then he put it around Haru. He gently took her hand to lead her out of the dark alley but she just stood still, not moving an inch.

"I'm fine." She let go of his hand and gave back his coat, shoving it to his chest.

"What are you saying? You're badly hurt and injured, Haru. I'm taking you to the hospi–"

"Kyoya can take care of me."

The Vongola Decimo and his cloud guardian, who was leaning against the wall on the corner, flinched.

Haru turned away but Tsuna gripped her arms to stop her from leaving.

"Please let go of me, _Tsuna-san_. You are hurting me."

His auburn eyes grew wider. First, she called Hibari by his first name and then she resumed to calling him with honorifics.

"But, Haru –"

"Maa. Maa. Tsuna, maybe you should just let Haru go for now," A calm voice said. Tsuna glanced over his shoulder and found the rain guardian standing behind him.

"Juudaime, what are we going to do with these men? Just give me your word and I'll send these bastards to the afterlife." The storm guardian interrupted.

* * *

.

.

"Ne, Hibari-kun? Why were you with Tsuna and the others a while ago?" The wounded woman that he was carrying on his back asked.

"I just stumbled upon them when I was searching for you."

"Hahi! You were looking for me?"

The skylark didn't respond. He got irritated for letting those words slip out of his mouth.

"Ne, Hibari-kun? How did you know Haru was in danger? How did you know where I was?"

He didn't reply. He didn't feel like saying anything.

.

"Hibari~! Hibari~!" a tiny yellow bird came flying to them then it perched on the skylark's head.

"Hibird!" A smile made its way to the brown haired woman's lips. She tightened her grasp around the cloud guardian's neck. "I see. So you were looking after me through Hibird."

He cringed, "You're choking me."

"Hahi? It's because you're not holding me properly. I'm sliding down."

"Hn."

"Hahi! Where do you think you're touching? That's my butt!"

* * *

**- In Kyoko's Room-**

.

"Take a good rest, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna pulled the blanket over her chest.

"I'm sorry, Tsu-kun."

"Just don't go outside without someone to guard you ever again, okay?"

"I wasn't talking about that, Tsu-kun." Kyoko's sunset eyes gaze at his auburn eyes intently. "To tell you the truth, Haru actually wanted to meet with you today but I deleted her message in your phone."

"What? Why did you do that, Kyoko-chan?"

"Because…" She shook her head. "Just go to her. Right now, she's probably the one who needs you the most."

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you really okay with that, Kyoko?" A certain pink haired woman asked.

"You know, Bianchi-san, today's frightful event made me think about the time when I was kidnapped and faced with immense danger four years ago."

"Was your trauma triggered?"

"No, I'm fine…It's just that, as I watched Haru-chan today, I realized how wrong and foolish my decision was that time. I shouldn't have run away from Tsu-kun. I should've resolved to become stronger."

"Kyoko…"

"Haru has become stronger, Bianchi-san. Perhaps, when she was in a perilous situation before, she didn't get scared unlike me. Instead, she overcame her weakness so she could stay by Tsu-kun's side."

"So that's why you told him to go? Does that mean you're giving up on Tsuna?"

"No… That was just the least I could do to thank Haru for saving me and for teaching me a valuable lesson. If I'm going to win Tsuna, I don't want it to be because Haru handed him to me."

* * *

**-At Hibari's Living Room-**

.

.

"I've noticed it for a while now but you seemed pissed off, Hibari-kun? Is there something wrong?" Haru got out of the bath wearing a night gown and a silk yukata robe.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He sat on the sofa, loosening his necktie.

"Maybe other people can't see through that stoic expression that you always wear, but Haru can tell when you're mad or not, Hibari-kun."

"Hn."

Haru took the first aid kit and some bandages from the cabinet then she placed it on the center table.

"Is it because you didn't get to bite someone to death today?" The brown haired woman giggled. "Too bad you came late. I finished off the bad guys myself," She said with a triumphant look on her face.

"Hn. Those are just small fries. I can't see why you had a hard time with them."

"Hahi! I could've taken them down easily if Kyoko-chan wasn't there. At least praise me for dealing with those culprits without any help." Haru protested, flapping her arms in the air.

"Hn, whatever." He leaned back on the couch.

"Mou…" She stood right in front of the arrogant man and trapped him against the back of the sofa, her hands flat on either side of his head. She brought her face close to his and locked her big chocolate brown eyes with his sharp grey orbs. "Acknowledge me."

_Too_ _close_. As the sweet scent of vanilla filled his nose, Hibari focused himself on staring at her resolute eyes. They told him she's not going to back down unless he gives in to her demand. He could tell she really fought hard, and the visible red marks and bruises all over body were there to prove it. He thought maybe what she wanted was actually not too much for her to ask and she deserved it.

He mumbled with a straight face, "Not bad for starters."

"Hahi?" Her large doe-like eyes began to lit up.

"Isn't that basically what you wanted? You desired to become stronger so you could protect those herbivores anyway. I guess that from your standpoint, it wasn't that bad."

Haru suddenly had a realization that she has just protected a friend. She has defended and safeguarded Kyoko – someone dear and important to her. She has said before that she wanted to do something for Tsuna and she has finally succeeded. She has protected the person he wanted to protect the most.

She slowly pulled back and stood up straight.

She smiled on the notion that she was no longer a weak, useless damsel in distress, and that learning self-defense and combat skills throughout those years wasn't just all talk.

'_Not bad, huh?'_ She smiled to herself feeling satisfied and contented.

"Don't let it get to your head though. To be beaten with those injuries by those weaklings, you're still a herbivore."

"Hahi! That follow-up was totally unnecessary, Hibari-kun! Your standard is just too high. I know I can never be as strong as you or any of Tsuna's guardians for that matter but for a normal person, I am already considered formidable." Haru complained but when she tried to make sense of his words, an idea suddenly popped in her mind.

"Hibari-kun, don't tell me… The reason why you're irritated and angry is actually because you were…" She placed her point finger over her lower lip and tilted her head on one side,

.

.

.

"You were worried about me?"

.

_Hibari would never admit it but Haru's right._

_He was angry that he didn't make it in time._

_He got really scared to death thinking that those herbivores might have hurt or worse, raped her._

_He was infuriated to see Haru in her torn clothes with those red marks on her face, neck, wrists and someplace else he couldn't see. _

_He was so pissed off, he fucking wanted to bite the herbivores who dared to lay a finger on her to death._

_But what irritated him the most was the realization that he cared for Haru more than he thought he does._

_When did he start thinking that he wanted to protect her above anything else anyway?_

_He hated the fact that those feelings were real and were always there inside of him yet. . . _

_._

"Seriously, what's the point of asking? I know you won't admit it anyway but…" A weak smile etched her face, "I'm sorry if I made you worried, Hibari-kun."

He didn't say anything back, making the brown haired woman wonder to herself if she said something wrong.

Haru turned to pick up the first aid kit from the center table when unexpectedly Hibari grabbed her wrist and suddenly yanked her towards him. "Hahi?"

She found herself sitting on his lap facing him, her knees placed on either side of his hips. A blush soon crept over her face when she realized they were in an awkward position. "W-wait…"

Before she could even react, Hibari cupped her nape and buried her head on his shoulder. She felt her body shivered as his fingers ran through her hair and his strong arms encircled around her waist, pulling her body closer. She tugged on his sleeves, squeezing it gently "Hi-hi-hibari-kun?"

_._

_Haru couldn't process in her mind what was happening._

_She was so surprised with his actions that she was left speechless._

_She couldn't move._

_She couldn't pull away._

_She couldn't let go._

_She didn't know why but she felt so warm and comfortable in his embrace._

_It was as if she has been longing for it all along._

_For the many times she cried ever since she ran away, it was her first time to hug someone instead of her knees, her pillow or her stuffed toy._

_Even if she could feel her heart racing, his embrace gave her a calm and safe feeling._

_Earlier that day, she had a rough and horrifying experience._

_Behind the tough act and façade, she was actually frightened and terrified._

_But as he held her in his arms in this moment, her worries and fears were slowly drifting away._

.

Haru was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't noticed that her head was no longer resting on his shoulder, not until she felt his tongue tracing the red marks on her neck. She sensed her body stiffened as his soft lips touched and nibbled her skin.

"Hi-hibari-kun..W-hat are you doing?" She tried to push his shoulders away but his hands roaming around her back were much stronger. Either that or the burning feels of his buldge touching against her down below while he kissed her neck felt so good, it weakened her body, making her unable to resist. She knew she needed to get off him but her legs were already numb so she couldn't move.

With her eyelids half-closed and the back of her fingers covering her parted lips, Haru tried her best to keep a moaning sound from escaping her lips as Hibari's mouth climbed its way up to her jaws leaving hickeys on its trail.

_Pleasure. She was falling into temptation, losing control of herself and giving into lust._

She gripped his shoulder tightly."N-no, H-ibari-kun..S-stop.."

Haru gasped when Hibari finally broke off but her already flushed face turned even redder as he gaze at her with his grey orbs. He didn't have the usual cold expression on his face. It was the first time she saw him with tender but hungry eyes and she didn't know what to make out of it. "W-what d-do you think you're doing, Hibari-kun?"

He brushed the corner of her lips with his thumb and pressed his forehead against hers, making their noses touch. Then she felt his hot breath blew against her lips, "I'm just tending to your wounds."

How could he say it so casually as if it was the most normal thing to do in the world? There she was feeling embarrassed as if her heart is going to explode at any moment while he could act nonchalantly in this bizarre situation.

"D-don't…" She begged but her chocolate brown eyes shut close on its own as he drew his lips nearer.

_***Dingdong!***_

* * *

**A/N: So you all wanted kyoko to die and now we have this rape scene but I just can't bring myself to get her violated. Well, I think it's just so cruel.-_- Death would've been more kind so sorry if you really wanted her to get done right there but it didn't happen. Btw if you don't remember that guy, he was in the beginning of ch 4.  
**

**And sorry if I had to end the chapter there. And please don't shoot me... I just can't believe I finally decided to cross the line. You probably hated me for the development going way overboard and tasteless. Now everything is totally messed up.*****hides myself in a corner*  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am very sorry for taking two months to update. I've been very busy because of major classes. Huhu. T.T Thank you for all the reviews. I really really appreciate them. Sorry if I cannot reply one by one. But I take each and every review to heart. I'm surprised to receive positive feedback for the last chapter. For some reasons, I was really afraid to know people's reactions to my attempt to include a kidnap/rape scene or whatever you call it and that hibaharu moment at the end but it seemed they were welcomed nicely. Thank you! But the problem is, I think the expectations were set higher and I don't think I can meet them for this chapter or even the succeeding ones so I'm sorry. Maybe you guys want action and plot twists but I'm not really creative in that department. My story is not really plot-driven and seems to have no direction so I really thank people who appreciate and enjoy this story despite it is just mainly drama drama drama and some fluff and fanservice. lolxD**

**Anyway I will shut up now. please enjoy! :3**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"Don't…"

Haru pleaded, but her chocolate brown eyes shut close on its own as Hibari drew his lips nearer. Her mind was telling her to push him away but her body wouldn't obey. The skylark was just so enticing and compelling that she couldn't resist him, as if she had completely fallen under his spell.

'_Could he hear it?'_ The brown haired woman wondered to herself, as the thudding sound of her heartbeat deafened her hearing.

.

_Ba-thump._

_Ba-thump._

_Ba-thump._

.

Their eager lips, only an inch apart, intoxicated her, as she could literally breathe in the air that he was breathing out. Haru was growing impatient. Time seemed to move so slowly as she nervously waited for his captivating lips to finally meet with hers.

.

'_How would Kyoya's lips feel like?_

_How would Kyoya's lips taste like?'_

.

Just a little more and

.

.

.

_***DING DONG!***_

.

"HAHI!" The doorbell made Haru jump in surprise. All of a sudden, she miraculously had the strength to get up from the skylark's laps when just a few seconds ago, her legs were feeling numb. She didn't know if she was disappointed or relieved that they were interrupted but she convinced herself that it was definitely the latter. She immediately straightened her sleepwear and combed her messy hair with her fingers.

"I'll get the door." The cloud guardian said flatly and Haru just nodded, watching him as he made his way to the entrance.

_Who could be visiting at this hour of the night?_

.

.

.

When Hibari opened the door, a certain blonde haired man greeted him "Hey, Kyoya–"

Upon seeing who the unexpected visitor was, the skylark indifferently shut the door in his face.

"Oi, Wait! Hey, Kyoya, that's rude! Let me come in." The 10th Boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia knocked at the door persistently but Hibari just ignored him, walking back nonchalantly to the living room.

"Who is it, Hibari-kun?" The brown haired woman asked, tilting her head on one side.

"Just some annoying herbivore."

"Hahi? But I thought I heard Dino-san's voice."

"Hn."

Haru raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, Hibari-kun, you should be nice to your former tutor."

.

She immediately went to get the door to let the unwanted visitor in.

.

.

.

"Geez, Kyoya is already a grown up man but still acts like a problem child. I'm lucky you're here, Haru-chan. Thank you for letting me in." Dino placed his hand over her head and ruffled her hair, making the hahi woman blushed slightly.

Haru directly led the handsome guest to the living room when suddenly, something hit upon her.

'_Hahi! I was scolding Hibari-kun with his bad behavior earlier that I actually forgot our present situation and let Dino-san in.' _She placed her palm on her forehead._ 'Haru, you're really an idiot! How could you face Dino-san after suddenly disappearing on the day of your wedding and leaving Tsuna just like that? Now it suddenly feels awkward. Just what does Dino-san actually think of me after finding me here?'_

_._

_._

_._

"Long time no see, Kyoya." Dino found his former student sitting quietly on the sofa, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. "Ignoring me, huh? Cold as always, I see."

Haru and Dino sat side by side on the couch across Hibari.

"Sorry about that, Dino-san."

"No worries, Haru-chan. You need not apologize for his cold behavior. I'm used to it. Kyoya only gives me his attention and attempts to bite me to death when Romario is around. But when I'm in a weak state, he becomes uninterested. Either that or…" A mischievous grin made its way to his lips as he brought his lips close to her ear. "I must have pissed him off by interrupting your alone time together, something like that. Hihi!" He pulled back and winked at her.

"Haahii! W-what a-are you trying to say, Dino-san? H-hibari-kun and I weren't doing anything at all," Haru stuttered as sweat started to cover her face.

"Haha. I'm just joking, Haru-chan. You're really cute getting all flustered like that." He patted her head, treating her like a little girl. "It's not like you don't know me well. I liked teasing you two."

"Mou…Dino-san! There's no way I'll ever get used to that. Please stop it." She gently slapped his hand away and stood up. "Anyway, would you like something to drink?"

"No no. It's okay." He raised and waved his hands. "Eh? Wait a minute." He suddenly pulled Haru close, observing the red marks around her neck. He also took notice of the first aid kit on the table. "You're hurt, Haru. Are you alright?"

"I-it's nothing, Dino-san. I just got into some trouble in the streets earlier but don't worry. These are just scratches. I am really fine. Hehe…" She chuckled nervously. _'This is so embarrassing. There's no way Dino-san didn't notice the hickeys.'_

"Sit down. I'm going to treat your wounds."

"Hahi?"

"It's bad if we don't aid your wounds as soon as possible. I'll help you."

"It's okay, Dino-san. I really appreciate it but you don't have to do this. I can take care of myself." Haru declined politely but the Chiavarone boss still grabbed her shoulders to make her sit down when all of a sudden, a metal tonfa went flying to his direction and smacked him on the head.

"Don't touch her." The skylark said monotonously, giving him a menacing look.

"Ouch! That hurts. What is it your problem, Kyoya?" Dino rubbed the back of his head. "Could it be…You're jealous, aren't you?" He grinned teasingly.

"Shut up and get away from her."

"Ohhh jealous and possessive Kyoya is so scary~! Geez, if only you were a little more reliable then I wouldn't feel the need to take care of her. Right, Haru-chan?"

"Eh?" The brown haired woman blinked.

"That's it. I'll bite you to death." Hibari couldn't understand why but seeing the two being so close to each other irritated him out of the ordinary. It was definitely just because they were crowding, he told himself. Nothing more, nothing less. Not like it really mattered. He's still going to beat the shit out of Dino for getting on his nerves anyway.

The Chiavarone Decimo immediately got to his feet to make a run for his life, knowing so well that he's no match for Vongola's strongest guardian since his subordinates weren't around. Unfortunately, he tripped over his first step and fell face flat on the floor. When the Bucking Horse Dino looked up, he saw two grey orbs glaring down at him and before he could even seek help from the brown haired maiden, his ass was handed to him in a blink of an eye.

.

.

.

"That's enough already, Hibari-kun." Haru stood in between the two with her hands on her hips. "Look, Dino-san looks more beaten-up than me now."

"Hn." The skylark moved away and got back to his seat. _Strangely,_ _why does this little herbivore look so cute furrowing her eyebrows and pouting her lips like that?_

.

"Sorry about that, Dino-san."

"I just told you a while ago, Haru-chan, no need to apologize for that ruthless student of mine."

_._

'_Dino-san didn't change at all. He still treats me and Hibari-kun the same as before. Even if he was supposed to get mad at me for leaving Tsuna, he's acting as if it never happened or rather he's not allowing himself to get involved in the matter. I guess I was worried over nothing the whole time. Dino-san is not the kind of person that would let something like that tarnish his relationship with his friends.'_

.

While Haru was busy preparing the cotton ball and the antiseptic, the skylark couldn't help but get distracted with the stupid smirk plastered on the annoying blonde's face. How could he still be swollen with pride even in that battered look?

"If you think you've won just because you made a punching bag out of me, then you're wrong, Kyoya. In this battle, I am the true winner."

"Hn." The cloud guardian paid no attention to his silly comment. He's not going to waste any more time and energy on a weak herbivore like him.

.

"Here, Dino-san." The brown haired woman moved closer to the said man and she gently touched the dampen cotton ball over the bruise on his face.

"O-ouch."

"Hahi! Does it hurt?"

"No no, it just stings a little."

"I'm sorry. I'll do it more gently."

"It's okay, Haru-chan. Wait! Wasn't I supposed to be the one treating you and not the other way around?"

"Forget it, Dino-san. It's not like I could let you do that anyway…"

.

Hibari narrowed his eyes on the scene before him and that's when he finally understood Dino's last statement. Suddenly, he felt a rush of blood to his head – an outburst of anger and irritation. He remembered the time when Haru was applying medication to his bruise, and seeing her do the same with Dino infuriated him. Then finally it came to him that it wasn't because they were crowding that set his mood off. _Was he really jealous just like what the blonde was saying? _

_Once again, his mind was being filled with ridiculous thoughts and foolish realizations that made no sense. Just because of one woman, he was becoming soft, weak and vulnerable, and he hated it. He refused to give in to this unfamiliar feeling that was making him act and think stupid. And the more it became clearer to him, the more it became harder for him to accept and see it for what it really was…_

_._

_._

_._

_***DINGDONG!***_

The doorbell rang, cutting off Hibari's train of thoughts.

.

"Hahi! Another visitor?"

"Ohh…Someone else is visiting? Isn't that great, Kyoya? I didn't know you made a lot of friends while I was gone."

Hibari ignored them. _Why were these annoying herbivores gathering in his place anyway?_

"Hibari-kun, aren't you going to get the door?"

"That's right, Kyoya. Go and get the door. Haru can't do it because she's busy attending to me." Dino shooed him away with his right hand but the skylark who was irritated with the blonde's behavior made no move from his seat.

"Hibari-kun, why aren't you getting up? Someone is waiting at the door," Haru scolded.

"Why would I open up the door to such an ignorant herbivore? Does he have no manners coming at someone's place at this hour without notice?"

"But it's also not nice to make someone wait and maybe he came here for something urgent."

"Then why don't you go and get the door yourself, herbivore."

Haru's eyebrow twitched. _Why was he calling her a herbivore and ordering her around?_ She could understand he's pissed off but she's not going to tolerate his childish behavior any longer.

"What is wrong with you, Hibari Kyoya?! You're acting odd."

Hibari didn't reply and he just stared intently at her fuming eyes_. That was also exactly what he wanted to know. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like that?_

"Calm down, Haru-chan." Dino grabbed her shoulders. "It's all my fault. I went overboard teasing Kyoya. In any case, I don't want you two fighting just because of the goddamn door so I'll go and get it."

.

.

.

While Dino made his way to welcome the unexpected guest, the two just silently waited at the living room, ignoring each other's presence.

'_Why are you so stubborn, Hibari-kun? Do you even know how many times I had to throw away my pride because of you? It has always been me who comes after you all these years. Even if you had snubbed me, got mad at me or scared me away a lot times, I was always very persistent. I am not going to talk to you unless you make the first move.'_

_._

"Too bad, play time's over."

Haru snapped back to reality upon hearing Dino's voice. When she turned her head to face him, her jaw dropped as soon as she saw the brunette man standing on his side.

"Your fiancé has just arrived to pick you up, Haru-chan."

The brown haired woman could neither move nor speak. She was agape in surprise.

"Apparently, your girlfriend is hurt so you should bring her to the hospital, Tsunayoshi-kun. Her wounds need proper care."

"I know, Dino-san. It's exactly what I came here for." The Vongola boss said calmly then he averted his gaze to the dark haired man, sitting unperturbed on the couch. "You do understand, Hibari-san?"

.

.

.

"Un. Take her away."

Haru couldn't believe what she just heard. _What was happening?_ _Did Hibari just betray her? How could he do that after everything that happened? _In the corner of her eyes, she could see Tsuna slowly approaching her but she didn't have the strength or the will to resist. Her mind was floating into nothingness.

"Let's go, Haru."

Tsuna gently grabbed her hand and Haru quietly let him lead her out. As she was being dragged away from the aloof cloud guardian, her chocolate brown eyes never budged, as she stared at him in disbelief, asking him _why. Why could he let Tsuna take her away just like that? _But Hibari wasn't even looking her way._ He just didn't care…He didn't care at all._

* * *

_**-In the Driveway-**_

.

Tsuna stopped in his tracks when they reached the black Porsche, parked on the corner. He let go of Haru's hand then he opened the car door to let her in but she just stood still, staring into space.

"Haru." He called her attention but she was too dazed to hear.

.

"_Haru."_

"_Haru."_

"_Haru."_

_._

"Hahi!" She found his auburn eyes with a worried expression. "Uhm…Sorry," She said softly then she immediately hopped inside the posh vehicle.

As soon as the two were inside, awkward silence filled the air between them. As Tsuna was driving, Haru was just soundlessly staring outside the window. The Vongola boss couldn't help but be bothered with the quietness. Even if Haru was physically next to him, it felt as though she wasn't really there. Unknown to him, the brown haired woman was actually feeling nostalgic, as she sat quietly on the passenger seat. She was recollecting the times when they used to drive to the mountains at night just to gaze at the star-filled sky or to view the dazzling city lights from afar. But as Haru was reminiscing, Tsuna was pondering earnestly on what to do with his unsettling feeling.

.

.

.

Unable to stand the silence any longer, the Vongola Decimo pulled over at the side of the road.

"Tsuna-san?" Haru turned her head to face him.

Tsuna looked at her uneasily, not knowing exactly what to say when suddenly he noticed the bruise-like marks around her neck. He instinctively moved closer and traced the red marks with his fingers.

"Aren't these hickeys?" Tsuna asked calmly but there was clearly a twinge of anger in his voice.

The brown haired woman froze. She was tongue-tied. She felt nervous, afraid and guilty all at the same time._ Tsuna has just seen the kiss marks that Hibari planted around her elongated neck! _She was literally panicking at the back of her mind. Then the brunette man slowly pulled back and brought out his phone from his pocket. He tapped the screen a few times and put the phone close to his ear.

"Hayato, it's me. About the three thugs, I just thought of something for their punishment…Cut off their dicks."

"Hahi!" Haru's eyes widened in shock. She may have felt relieved that Tsuna didn't find out that Hibari was the real culprit but she couldn't help but feel bad for the three delinquents. "Wait, Tsuna-san!" She immediately grabbed his phone. "What do you think you're telling Gokudera to do? Sure, they've done terrible things to me and Kyoko-chan but aren't you taking it a little too far?"

Tsuna grinned at her, and Haru eyed him back skeptically. _Why was he smiling?_ She looked at his phone and found that there was actually no ongoing call. Annoyed that she has been deceived, Haru greeted her teeth and threw his phone right back at him.

"That wasn't funny, you know." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, hiding her flustered face.

"Sorry, I was just trying to break the ice."

"You could've started a normal conversation."

"I was supposed to do that but for some reasons I was feeling nervous. Then I saw the red marks on your neck, and it just kind of happened… But to tell you honestly, I am really upset, Haru. If I could kill those bastards, I would without a second thought but I guess my morale is still intact."

'_This is not good. The hickeys are being brought up again. I need to divert the topic.'_

"Why…? Why do you still use our picture as your wallpaper?" Haru mentally slapped her face. Of all things to say, that's what escaped her mouth. It was the first thing that came to her mind, and she blamed herself for looking at his phone earlier. "You should've changed that already."

"Weren't you the one who set this picture as my wallpaper?" He pointed at the image on the screen. "Didn't you say it's to ward off girls who wanted to seduce me?"

"H-ha?!" Haru blushed when a certain memory flashbacked in her mind. _'B-baka. Why are you suddenly bringing up that now?'_

_._

_~x~_

"_Waah! What did you do, Haru?"_

_._

"_Listen, Tsunayoshi-kun. Don't ever change this wallpaper or you're going to face Haru's wrath."_

_._

"_But this picture is so embarrassing. I'm going to a meeting in Italy. What if someone sees this?"_

_._

"_Do you a have a problem? Are you ashamed of your girlfriend?"_

_._

"_Of course not! You can use any picture of us together but you're kissing my cheek here. If anybody sees this, what do you think are they going to think of me?"_

_._

"_This is for your protection, Tsuna. I don't want any woman coming close and flirting with you."_

_~x~_

_._

_._

_._

"Ne, Tsuna-san…"

"What is it?"

"Why are you acting as if nothing's wrong between us?"

"Eh?" The brunette man got taken aback with her serious question.

"How can you talk to me like this as if we're okay when you know we're really not?"

"C'mon…Why are you suddenly asking that now? Don't be so stiff, Haru. Just relax."

"I am serious here!" The brown haired woman raised her voice. "Don't you find this odd? You're talking so casually to the person who left you on the day of your wedding with no explanation."

"Well… That doesn't really matter to me right now, Haru. You're hurt and I–"

"It bothers me, you know, how you treat me so caringly like this when you're supposed to be mad at me. Not only that, didn't I tell you that Kyoya can take care of me so why did you still come? Wasn't it clear that I want you to leave me alone?"

"I'm sorry, Haru. I didn't mean to stress you out. But can we just forget and leave that behind for now? C'mon, you're tired and –"

"I just can't understand you, Tsuna-san. I was expecting you to demand answers from me but you're not doing that either. Why are you doing this? Just what do you want?".

.

.

.

"I just want to take care of you, Haru…"

.

"Eh?" Haru's chocolate brown eyes widened. _What was he saying?_

.

"I know there are still unresolved issues between us but your condition and well-being comes first. We can talk about our problem later on but for now, I just want you to have a good rest."

"You…" Haru turned her face away to hide the tears that were starting to form in the corner of her eyes. "You shouldn't concern yourself about me anymore, you know…" Haru whispered softly.

'_This is what I hate about you, Tsuna. You're just so kind and caring. Stop being so nice to me. This is really unfair. If you tell me something like that, then there's no way I couldn't believe you. Here I am trying desperately to push you away but why do you keep coming after me? Just how am I supposed to forget you when you're like that?'_

* * *

_._

Meanwhile back at Hibari's residence…

.

"I was surprised, Kyoya. For a second, I thought a fight was going to break out but it seemed you have matured quite a bit over the years. What's going on in your mind? I'm curious."

"That's none of your business." The skylark walked past him, heading to his room.

"Hey, Kyoya… I know I've been pushing you towards Haru ever since the day I first saw the two of you getting along in the rooftop of Namimori High. I meant it when I said you two would make a good couple but the situation is entirely different now. Haru already belongs to Tsunayoshi. You shouldn't steal what already belongs to someone else."

Hibari halted his footsteps and glanced over his shoulder. "What nonsense are you talking about?"

"Feigning ignorance, huh?" The Chiavarone Decimo smirked. "I can see right through you, Kyoya. Whether you admit or not, I know you like Haru. Listen, Tsunayoshi is like a younger brother to me. I won't forgive anyone who does him wrong, even if it's you."

"Hn." Hibari turned around to face him. "You didn't come here just to tell me that, did you? What is your real purpose for coming over, Bronco?"

* * *

– **At the Hospital –**

**.**

"We're done treating Ms. Miura's wounds, Mr. Sawada. You can go in now," The nurse said.

"Ah, thank you."

.

The young Vongola boss entered the private room and took a seat beside Haru's bed.

"It's already past midnight, you know. Shouldn't you be going home by now?"

"I am staying here, of course. Who's going to watch over you?"

"I am not a sick person, Tsuna-san. You don't need to keep an eye on me. Besides, what are you even doing here? You know Kyoko-chan has a traumatic experience before. Shouldn't you be staying by her side?"

"Everyone is right there for her, Haru. You need not worry. Bianchi, Ipin and the others can take care of her. Besides, she was the one who told me to go and see you."

"Is that so?" Haru whispered softly to herself. _'I see. So if Kyoko-chan didn't tell Tsuna to come and see me, then he wouldn't even be here…'_

"Anyway, you should get some sleep now."

Tsuna got up to his feet to dim the lights then he started to arrange Haru's blanket for her. The petite woman was supposed to complain but her eyelids have gotten really heavy that she didn't have any energy left to do so. It has really been an awfully long day for her and finally, she could ease her mind and relax her body. But just when she was about to succumb to sleep, she suddenly felt a pair of soft lips pressing against her forehead. Her eyelashes fluttered and her lips parted a little because of the sudden contact. The Vongola Decimo felt her shivered so he pulled back, realizing what he just did.

"Sorry…It's just a habit." He whispered softly, staring at her beautiful sleeping face. "Good night, Haru."

* * *

**A/N: So nothing pretty much happened in this chapter. I told you not to expect. :( Rushed end, sorry. There was actually more I've got to say but I decided to just cut it short and write the rest next chapter because if I include it here, it would be very very long. Blame Dino for getting a lot of screen time. **

**Thanks for reading and I'll really appreciate to hear what you think. :3  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: As usual, thank you very much for your kind reviews. :) I wonder what you will you do to me if I trolled you last chapter if Ryohei came instead of Tsuna. LOLxD So I reread chapter 3 of my story and I kinda felt like writing a flashback before Haru and Tsuna finally talk their problem out and for whatever is to come. Who knows what will be the outcome of that? My mind is still in a mess...Anyway, this is like a bonus chap to all TsunaHaru fans because you're asking for more moments and well, I felt like I made you suffer for months. I am warning you though this contains fluff fluff fluff so don't kill me for making them act way too OOC.**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

_"Tsunaaaaaaaa~!" A certain brown haired woman came bursting through the door in one of the private rooms in Namimori Hospital._

_"Pipe down, idiot woman! You're in a hospital, damn it!"_

_"Maa maa, Gokudera. Haru is just worried." The rain guardian calmed him down.  
_

_"Tsunaaaa! Thank goodness you're safe. Haru's really worried desu." The sobbing woman threw herself at the injured patient, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tsuna has a bandaged on his shoulder and on his right leg.  
_

_"Oi! What do you think you're doing, stupid woman? Get off Juuidame. His wounds are going to open!" The silver haired man grabbed the said woman by the waist and pulled her away._

_"Let go of Haru, Bakadera!"_

_The Vongola boss gave his right-hand man a consenting look. Once she had break free, Haru immediately sat on the edge of the bed beside him._

_"Calm down, Haru. I'm fine. I just got hit by a bullet in my shoulder and another in my right leg. Don't worry, I am going to heal in no time."_

_"JUST GOT HIT!? Why are you taking this so lightly, Tsuna? What if the bullet went through your heart or your head? Seriously, you should be more careful next time. Haru doesn't know what she will do if anything bad happens to you."_

_Tsuna slowly pulled her into a warm embrace and mildly patted the back of her head to calm her down. "Okay, I get it already. Stop crying, Haru."_

_"Liar! You don't get it all."_

_"Oi! Why the hell are you calling Juuidaime a liar, you overreacting woman?!"_

_"Maa maa, Gokudera. You're also overreacting earlier. You kept on apologizing to Tsuna for being a useless right-hand man, blaming yourself for letting him get harmed."_

_"Shut up, Yamamoto!"_

_"C'mon. We should just leave Tsuna to Haru's care for now, Gokudera. They need some time alone. Besides, there's still something we have to do, remember?" The rain guardian pulled the silverette out of the room, as the hot-headed man shouted curses and swearwords. _

_._

_._

_._

_When the two men were gone, Tsuna cupped Haru's face on both sides and wiped her tears with his thumbs. "I'm sorry, Haru. Today was supposed to be your appreciation day. I promised to go with you to the cake shop but this happened. Sorry for breaking my promise."_

_"Baka Tsuna! Two bullets were taken out of your body yet you're still thinking about that. Who cares about going to the cake shop? That's not really important now. What matters most is you're safe and alive."_

_"Haru. . ." Tsuna looked gently at her worried eyes. _

_"Besides, you don't really need to worry about that. I actually brought a strawberry cheesecake with me so we can celebrate Haru's appreciation day here."_

_"Ehhh?! So you do care after all? You still had the time to buy a cake even if you heard I was shot."_

_"Wrong! Haru already bought this before she heard the news. What's the big deal anyway? Think of this as a get-well-soon present." Haru said as she helped herself with a slice of strawberry cheesecake._

_The spiky haired man sighed, "People normally give something nutritious like fruits, you know."_

_"Mou…Stop complaining, Tsuna. Here, say ah! This is really delicious~!"_

_"But isn't that also fattening?" Tsuna commented absentmindedly._

_"Hahi! What did you say?" Haru gave him a look full of daggers._

_"Eh? N-nothing," Tsuna muttered nervously, as sweat dripped on the side of his face. _

_"Tsuna, you just said I'm fat, didn't you?"_

_"N-no! Of course not…You must be imagining things."_

_Haru put down the small plate on the side table then she inched closer to Tsuna's face, eyeing him intimidatingly. "Hmmm…?"_

_Tsuna gulped. He desperately rummaged his mind for a good excuse to escape her girlfriend's daunting look. "You see, Haru, honestly I… I… I think you really look cute when you're eating cakes."_

_"Hahi?" Her chocolate brown eyes dilated. "L-l-liar! Y-you can't fool Haru. I know you're only saying that so I'll let you off the hook."_

_"Well, you're right but seriously, I'm telling the truth, Haru. In fact I really like watching you eating cakes…" The blushing lad averted his gaze. He couldn't look her straight in the eyes._

_"Why? It's because you enjoy seeing my gluttonous side, don't you?"_

_"N-no…It's because you seem really happy. Your eyes are twinkling and your smile is so radiant that I find it really pretty, Haru." Tsuna confessed shyly then he cleared his throat to get off the fluttering feeling in his chest. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that Haru's appreciation day is also important to me because it gives me the chance to catch a glimpse of your candid and beautiful smile."_

_"Tsuna…" The brown haired woman said softly then she immediately turned away and resumed to eating her favorite cheesecake to hide her reddened face. She may have appeared calm and careless but she was actually bursting inside. Her heart felt as though it was going to leap out of her chest._

_"W-what's that cold reaction? T-that was really embarrassing for me to say, you know!"_

_"Then…" She looked at his auburn eyes intently. "Do you know what day is it today, Tsuna?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"I figured. You don't know, don't you? Never mind…Here have a bite!" Haru drew the cake fork close to his mouth._

_"No, no thanks. I'm fine. I really don't like sweets."_

_"Mou…How could you refuse Haru when she's being such a nice and affectionate girlfriend feeding you? This cake is really scrumptious, I'm telling you."_

_"It's not like I'm refusing because I don't want you to feed me. It's just that–"_

_Haru pressed her lips against his, cutting him off. Tsuna felt his heart racing and butterflies flapping in his tummy because of the sudden contact. He flexed his stomach to alleviate the tension building there as Haru's soft warm lips brushed his once, twice and then for the third and fourth time. He closed his eyes and started kissing her back very slowly and gently, uncertain if he was doing it right. It was the first time he ever felt this hot electrical sensation and it was making his body ignite. Tsuna hesitated to take control and deepen the kiss but Haru nibbled his lips hungrily and traced its fullness with her tongue, parting them wide. Once she slid her tongue inside his mouth, the sweet taste of strawberry and cream mingled as their tongues swirled together in passion and desire._

_Haru pulled away shortly, realizing that she never meant the kiss to go that far. But what can she do? The moment she captured his lips, her dormant urge and appetite to taste and feel his lips took over her senses. Embarrassed of her boldness, she took another slice of strawberry cheesecake from the table to avoid his unsuspecting gaze._

_"So h-how was it?" She asked shyly, referring to the aftertaste of strawberry cheesecake that she intentionally shared with his mouth._

_"I can't tell… I guess I need to have another taste."_

_"Hahi?"_

_Haru found her aching lips swooped by the lusting young man. Tsuna couldn't let her beat him in kissing, stepping on his madly pride just like that. It was the first time they kissed and he didn't felt right letting the woman in the relationship initiate such an intimate act. He drew her tight against him, cupping her jaw and caressing her smooth neck. He kissed her tenderly once, twice then for the third and fourth time just like what she did with him. He was unintentionally teasing her with his feather kisses and it was making the hasty young maiden grow impatient. She wrapped her hands around his back and deliberately parted her lips, inviting him to venture inside her mouth. The brunette gladly complied, as he was craving madly to devour her warmth and sweetness once again. He swirled his tongue over hers, penetrating deep, sucking it into his mouth. Haru whimpered a little, gripping the back of his shirt tightly as she felt her heated body shivered and her mind going blank._

_"So h-how was it, Tsuna?" Haru breathed between kisses. "D-delicious, right?"_

_"Y-yes. Sweet…" Tsuna brushed her lips gently. "You're very sweet, Haru."_

_He captured her lips once again and they kissed and kissed, soft and slow, harder and faster until they had to catch their breath._

_._

_._

_._

_"W-was I a lousy kisser?" The flustered young man gasped. "I've never done this before so…"_

_"I can't tell." Haru breathed, both her cheeks flushed in red. "It's my first time too but... It felt good, Tsuna. It felt really good."_

_"B-baka." Tsuna impulsively pulled and pressed Haru against his chest to hide his blushing face. Haru has said it so innocently but for some reasons, he found it really cute and enticing at the same time that he couldn't stop the perverted thoughts that were creeping into his mind. If only she knew what she was doing to him._

_"Ne, Tsuna?" Haru spoke softly, listening to his frantic heartbeat._

_"What is it?" He replied gently, running his fingers through her short brown hair._

_"Let's do it again." She pulled away from his arms and stared at him with longing eyes. "Kiss me." _

_Haru closed her eyes, waiting eagerly for his lips to brush against hers but he planted a kiss on her forehead instead._

_"Seriously, Tsuna, after I've finally let you graduate from kissing me on my forehead…"_

_He chuckled slightly, "You're very impatient, Haru."_

_He kissed her closed eyelids, her rosy cheeks, the tip of her tiny nose and the corners of her lips. Then he stopped there and nuzzled his nose with hers._

_"Mou…Do you enjoy teasing me like this? You sure are getting cocky, Tsuna…"_

_A smile curved its way to his lips then he intertwined his fingers with hers "Haru, I... I…"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Juudaime!" The door was flung open._

_"Hahi!" Haru jumped in surprise. She immediately moved away from the young Vongola boss and straightened herself. "G-gokudera, you idiot, don't you even have the decency to knock first before opening door? Seriously you're – "_

_Haru turned to face the said man and she was taken by surprise. She saw him carrying countless red roses in his arms. It was so many that some were almost going to fall off his grasp. Then Yamamoto came inside, following after the storm guardian and carrying the same load of red delicate fragrant flowers in his hands._

_"Oi, Yamamoto. Did you get the count precisely? I'll blast you off if you even left a single piece in the flower shop."_

_"Yeah. 100, right?"_

_"Tch." The silvered haired man drew closer to the petite young woman and handed her the red roses. "Somehow, giving these to a stupid woman like you is making me cringe but I'm doing it anyway because it's Juudaime's orders."_

_"Hahi! What did you say?!"_

_"Here, Haru." Yamamoto also approached Haru and handed her the other half of the red roses then he turned to the dynamite guy. "Now our job is done here, we're heading out, Gokudera."_

_"What?! You expect me to go outside and loosen up while Juudaime is lying injured here."_

_Yamamoto ignored his ramblings and pulled him out of the room once again._

_"Thank you, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun." The Vongola boss said and the rain guardian gave him a wink before closing the door._

_._

_._

_._

_"Tsuna…You knew?" Tears came trickling down her chocolate brown eyes._

_"Of course. It's a special day after all." He smiled warmly at her. "Happy 100th day anniversary, Haru."_

_She wiped her tears and smiled affectionately back at him. "Happy 100th day annniversary, Tsuna. Thank you for these beautiful red roses. Haru is really happy. But I'm embarrassed…Sorry, I wasn't able to get you anything."_

_"What are you saying, Haru? You gave me your first kiss. It was more than enough."_

_"I see…Then to match up your gift, Haru will give you a hundred kisses."_

* * *

**A/N: I really need to learn how to end a chapter properly. Rushed again, sorry! Anyway I know Tsuna should be feeling weak and heavy because two bullets were taken out of his body but can you just please overlook that. I needed a hospital scene because Haru is presently in the hospital and well, I had to make her remember a romantic memory that happened there. So did you like this or not? You're free to tell me. The moment of truth is coming. Gyaah!  
**


End file.
